The Dark's Guard
by Akane-Saeki
Summary: (T/N) una chica tímida, callada pero con un gran corazón... un pasado que no recuerda y algunos problemas "familiares"… -Dicen que tu vida puede cambiar en tan solo un segundo...- Bueno la vida está llena de sorpresas ¿verdad (T/N)? All X Lectora
1. Chapter 1

**Sorpresas **

***Aclaraciones***

(T/N)= Tu nombre (N/A)= Nota del autor

(T/A)= Tu apellido (N/P)= Nombre de tu padre

(C/C)= Tu color de cabello (N/M)= Nombre de tu madre

(C/O)= Tu color de ojos (N/H)= Nombre de tu hermano

—**PROLOGO—**

"-¿(N/P) Es necesario?- preguntaba una mujer de unos 30 años

-Sé que es difícil (N/M)… pero es lo mejor para ella…- respondió un hombre

-¡Debe de haber otra forma! ¡Me niego a separarme de ella!- grito un niño de 3 años

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ella (N/H) pero…-

-¡No puedo separarme de (T/N)! ¡Se lo prometí!- replico el niño mirando a su pequeña hermana que dormía

-Crees que para mí es fácil, ella es mi hija mi pequeña hija… ¡Hago esto para protegerla!... Su poder es muy fuerte, su cuerpo no lo soportaría no ahora…- dijo el hombre mirando a su hija

-Pero… ¿Cuándo despierte nos buscara? ¿Cómo se sentirá cuando no nos encuentre?- pregunto el niño

-He visto madres que abandonan a sus hijos sin ningún remordimiento pero… ahora yo estoy obligada a abandonarla…- dijo la mujer al borde de las lágrimas

-No será para siempre… Solo será hasta que ella pueda controlar el **T.E.O.M**- dijo el hombre

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos…-

Después de eso el hombre y la mujer salieron de la habitación…

-(T/N) esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego… aunque no esté contigo ¡Si me necesitas! ¡Sabes que puedes hablarme! … ¡Porque yo!… ¡Yo te estaré escuchando!-

Sin más que decir el niño salió de la habitación dejando a (T/N) sola...

_*Cuando despierte, ella pensara que hemos muerto, pensara que María Miller es su madrastra… No recordara nada ni siquiera el hecho que sus poderes están sellados… Pero no será para siempre ¡Te lo prometo!... (T/N)* _Pensaba el hombre mientras que con todo el dolor del mundo abandonaba a su hija…"

**Capítulo 1 – Tu comienzo**

Era un día normal para ti, te levántate, te duchaste, cambiarte, bajar hacer el desayuno, aguantar los caprichos de tu hermanastra y al fin irte a la escuela. Así eran tus días desde la muerte de tu padre, fue un "accidente" según todos aunque tu sabias que no lo fue, pero aunque gritases a los vientos quien lo hizo te apuntarían como loca, por esa razón decidiste callar o al menos por ahora.

-¡(T/N)! ¡Espérame!- te gritaba tu amiga mientras corría hacia ti

-Kenia, buenos días- la saludaste como de costumbre

Kenia era la única amiga que tenías porque eras muy tímida entonces no eras muy sociable aunque nunca tenían quejas de ti por tus notas por esa razón casi nadie te conocía, además no querías ser popular a pesar que Kenia es todo lo contrario de ti…

-¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo te fue con tu "hermana"?- te pregunto Kenia

Kenia odiaba a tu hermanastra y tu madrastra por cómo te trataban aunque a ti no te importaba tanto…

-Como siempre, dijeron que el desayuno "no estaba bien variado"- dijiste imitando la voz de tu hermanastra en lo último

-¡Esas estúpidas que se creen, si no les gusta como lo haces porque no lo hacen ellas mismas y dejan de joderte a ti!- grito Kenia

-No es para tanto Kenia, mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo te va con las porristas?- preguntaste

Si Kenia tu mejor amiga era la líder de las porristas de la escuela, todos los chicos la invitaban a salir a cada momento, aun no logras entender cómo siendo tan diferentes pueden ser mejores amigas…

-Bien, estamos haciendo una nueva rutina para el partido del viernes… aunque aquí entre nosotras… me estoy quedando sin ideas- dijo Kenia un poco decepcionada de sí misma

-No te preocupes, siempre logra lo que quieres solo date un poco más de tiempo ¿sí?- le dijiste con una sonrisa

-¡Tienes razón (T/N)! siempre sabes que decir- dijo Kenia abrazándote

-De nada… ya llegamos- anunciaste parándote frente a tu escuela

Cuando entraron inmediatamente todos rodearon a Kenia, tú decidiste irte ya que no querías interrumpir a Kenia…

Caminaste hasta un árbol y te sentaste en su sombra, observaste a tu alrededor todo estaban hablando con sus amigos, pero lo que más te dolía era el hecho que todos poseían un anillo, si los anillos para ser capaz de usar cajas… Kenia tenía una llama de rayo.

Y tu bueno tu no poseías una llama al principio creías que era imposible no poseer ninguna pero… a pesar de que lo intentaste un millón de veces no funcionaba era como si no tuvieras determinación quizás ¿ese era el problema?

La campana se escuchó por toda la escuela dando a entender que empezarían las clases asique te paraste y fuiste directo al salón de clases, no querías tener problemas con el comité de disciplina, Tu clase es una de las más animadas de Namimori…

Los más populares de tu clase eran:

Gokudera Hayato es muy popular entre las chicas de Namimori, incluso Kenia lo invito a salir aunque nunca te quiso hablar de ese tema después.

Yamamoto Takeshi el atleta del salón tiene muchas fans por el equipo de béisbol sin contar que es muy agradable.

Sawada Tsunayoshi antes era conocido como Dame-Tsuna pero de un día para otro por alguna razón su popularidad subió notablemente.

Hibari Kyoya presidente del comité disciplinario es muy estricto con las reglas de la escuela pero aun así tiene muchas fans aunque las evita siempre que puede.

Mukuro Rokudo fue transferido de otra escuela, su hermana Chrome tuvo una beca para irse a estudiar a España aunque dice que mantienen comunicación.

Sasawa Kyoko es la idol de la clase todos los chicos están detrás de ella, aunque ella los ignora la mayoría de veces.

Kozato Enma es un chico tímido pero se desenvuelve muy bien con la clase, todas chicas piensan que es adorable por su personalidad

Bueno esos eran las personas más populares de tu salón de clase, aunque nunca hablaste con alguno de ellos todos dicen que son muy amables a excepción de algunos que es más que obvio, aunque como siempre prefieres quedarte al margen de todo…

Estabas en este momento en matemáticas no eras una experta pero podías defenderte en la materia, miraste a tus compañeros y como siempre tenían unas caras de "¿Qué diablos está diciendo el profesor?" a excepción de algunos alumnos que es obvio que entienden esto.

Después de la escuela te fuiste a casa, donde tenías que preparar la cena para todos si tu vida era agotadora, sin más que hacer te fuiste a ponerte un delantal y a preparar la cena… Estabas cortando las verduras cuando sentiste que alguien te abrazaba por atrás…

-¿Qué?- dijiste tratando de ver quién estaba detrás de ti

Lo único que pudiste ver fue una cabellera rubia…

-¡Damian! Me asustaste- dijiste mientras le devolvías el abrazo al pequeño

Damian es tu pequeño hermanastro él es el único que te trata bien, a parte que es adorable con su cabello rubio, ojos azules…

-(T/N)-nee ¿Qué estás haciendo?- te pregunto Damian aun sin soltarte

-Estoy preparando la cena- dijiste con una sonrisa

Pero tu sonrisa desapareció cuando te diste cuanta que Damian fruncía el ceño…

-¿Qué pasa Damian?- le preguntaste preocupada por su cambio de actitud

-¡No es justo! ¡Quiero jugar con (T/N)-nee! Pero siempre estas ocupada- dijo Damian haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Lo siento, pero si no lo hago Yuri (Hermanastra) se molestaran, recuerda que ellas tienen una dieta "especial"- la dijiste a Damian

-Pero no es justo ¡siempre estas con ellas! Haciendo sus cosas ya no pasas tiempo conmigo ¡¿Ya no me quieres?!- te pregunto Damian con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

-Porque piensas algo así ¡Claro que te quiero! Y mucho que no se te olvide- le dijiste dándole un abrazo

-Pero aun así no pasas tiempo conmigo… sé que no soy mayor como lo era él y tampoco nunca podre reemplazarlo pero… quisiera que fuéramos como antes…- dijo Damian

-¿Cómo él? ¿Damian acaso estás hablando de (N/H)?- le preguntaste

-Si, cuando él estaba con nosotros pasábamos tiempo juntos y tu… sonreías más que hoy… que ahora-

-Damian, escúchame (N/H) era y seguirá siendo mi hermano mayor aunque el este muerto, pero nunca te vi como un reemplazo eres especial para mí, por esa razón no eres un reemplazo y nunca lo serás-

-¿Estas segura (T/N)-nee?-

-¡Claro! ¡Ya se! Como no he pasado tiempo contigo que te parece si vamos a la playa este fin de semana- dijiste tratando de animar a tu hermano

-¡En serio! ¡¿Irías conmigo?!- dijo Damian

-Sí, es una promesa ¿ok?-

-¡SI! (T/N)-nee ¡eres la mejor hermana del universo!- dijo Damian abrazándote

-Tu igual…

**En otro lugar…**

Afuera de una hermosa casa, parecía un lugar tranquilo pero es todo lo contrario dentro de esa casa…

-¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Vaca estúpida!- decía un chico de unos 17 o 18 años siguiendo a un niño vestido de vaca de unos 8 años

-¡Nunca me atraparas! ¡Idiotera!- se burlaba el niño de 8 años

-O-Oigan D-Deténganse…- trataba de calmarlos un chico de 17 o 18 años castaño, ojos cafés oscuro…

-¡Están muy animados!- dijo un chico de 17 o 18 años, moreno, cabello negro y ojos pardos sonriendo…

-Aun no puedes poner orden, Dame-Tsuna- dijo un hombre de 19 años con un traje formal mirando la escena…

-¡N-No es mi culpa!- se defendió el castaño

-Como sea… les tengo un anuncio- dijo el hombre de traje

-¿Qué es Reborn?- pregunto el Cataño un tanto nervioso

-Bueno… este fin de semana iremos a la playa, necesitan un descanso- dijo Reborn

-¡Lambo quiere ir a la playa!- dijo el niño de 8 años

-¡I-pin también!- dijo una niña de 7 años con un traje chino rojo…

-¡Suena divertido! ¿Verdad Tsuna?- dijo el chico de ojos pardos…

-B-Bueno…creo que si necesitamos un descanso…- dijo Tsuna

-Si el décimo lo dice está bien- dijo esta vez el chico de cabello gris y ojos verdes

-¡Ya está decidido! Invitaremos a Haru y Kyoko y al resto de los guardianes, encárgate de avisarles Dame-Tsuna- dijo Reborn

-¿P-Porque yo?-

-Porque yo lo digo- dijo Reborn dándole una mirada asesina

-¡HIII!- grito Tsuna escondiéndose detrás de Yamamoto

Después de cenar todos estaban reunidos en el cuarto de Tsuna, hablando sobre el viaje a la playa ya que todos estaban emocionados excepto Tsuna que estaba preocupado de que Reborn tuviera planeado algo peligroso…

-Hablando de otra cosa… ¡Dame-Tsuna! Vas muy mal en matemáticas- dijo Reborn apuntando a Tsuna con su arma

-¡HIII! ¡L-Lo siento!- dijo el pobre chico

-Me inscribí a Namimori para obsérvate más, pero al parecer vas empeorando- dijo Reborn

-E-Es porque desde que te inscribiste como un familiar mío… todas las chicas me preguntan por ti Reborn- se quejó el castaño

-Excusas… Además no soy el único que está en Namimori conocido tuyo…- dijo Reborn

-Aun no entiendo porque tú, Dino, Soichi, Byakuran, Xanxus están en Namimori…- dijo Tsuna

-Todavía no confió en Byakuran y ese Xanxus- dijo Gokudera

-Porque no nos hacemos amigos de ellos- dijo Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa

-¡Qué diablos dices maniático del béisbol!- le grito Gokudera

-¡Lambo quiere galletas!- dijo Lambo intentado subir a la mesa y buscar algunas galletas

-¡Lambo no!- le regaño I-pin

-O-Oigan cálmense chicos…- decía Tsuna sin lograr nada…

Mientras que Reborn estaba mirando la escena frente a él, Gokudera le gritaba a Yamamoto mientras que Yamamoto solo lo miraba algo así (^u^)… I-pin trataba que Lambo desistiera de subirse a la mesa y de ultimo Tsuna trataba de calmarlos a todos no con muy buenos resultados…

Sin duda este viaje a la playa sería muy interesante...


	2. Chapter 2

***Aclaraciones***

(T/N)= Tu nombre (N/A)= Nota del autor

(T/A)= Tu apellido (N/P)= Nombre de tu padre

(C/C)= Tu color de cabello (N/M)= Nombre de tu madre

(C/O)= Tu color de ojos (N/H)= Nombre de tu hermano

**Capítulo 2 – T.E.O.M parte 1**

Es viernes por la noche y Damian no deja de recordarte que mañana irán a la playa, pero aun había un pequeñísimo problema… No le habías dicho a tu madrastra que mañana llevaría a Damian a la playa…

-Señorita María…-

-¿Qué quieres no ves que estoy ocupada?- te respondió de mala gana tu madrastra

-E-Es solo que… Damian quiere que lo lleve a la playa mañana…- dijiste

Paso un momento de silencio, ni tu ni tu madrastra decían algo lo cual te puso nerviosa es decir tu madrastra no era la persona más amable del mundo…

-Está bien- dijo simplemente

-¿Esta bien?- preguntaste sin poder creer que María Miller te daba permiso para salir

-Eso fue lo que dije ¿Estas sorda? Llévate al mocoso por un día- dijo y volvió a ver televisión

Saliste de la habitación de inmediato para que no se arrepienta de dejarte ir con Damian…

-(T/N)-nee ¿a qué hora nos iremos mañana?- te pregunto Damian

-Pues nos iremos a las 9 de la mañana ¿te parece?-

-¡Sí! Mañana pasare todo el día con (T/N)-nee- respondió Damian

-¡ (T/N) PREPARA EL ALMUERZO DE UNA VEZ!-

-¡El almuerzo lo había olvidado!- dijiste corriendo a la cocina

Cuando llegaste a la cocina allí estaba tu hermanastra Yuri, es un año mayor que tú y es muy popular en Namimori…

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Tu trabajo es hacer los quehaceres de la casa!- te grito

-L-Lo siento yo estaba…-

-No me importa solo has el almuerzo rápido, tengo que verme con alguien- dijo Yuri y salió de la cocina

-(T/N)-nee ¿estás bien? Escuche a Yuri gritar- dijo Damian mientras entraba a la cocina

-Estoy bien, es que olvide preparar el almuerzo y Yuri tiene que verse con alguien, debo apresurarme- respondiste cortando unas verduras

-De seguro es otro de esos hombres que la buscan todo el tiempo, pero no por eso tiene que gritarle a (T/N)-nee- dijo Damian cruzándose de brazos

-No te preocupes Damian ya me acostumbre a eso, mejor ve y prepara tus cosas para mañana- le dijiste con una sonrisa

-¡Sí!- Grito Damian muy emocionado y corrió por las escaleras

-Muy bien sigamos con esto…-

**Con Yuri en su habitación**

Yuri estaba chateando con sus amigas de Namimori todas eran de su edad y con la misma actitud…

_-¡OMG! ¡Chicas se enteraron!- dijo una amiga de Yuri a través del chat_

_-¿Enterarnos de que?- escribió otra_

_-Vamos chica cuéntanos- escribió Yuri_

_-¡Bien! ¡Reborn, Dino, Byakuran, Soichi, y Xanxus! Estarán mañana en la playa-_

_-¡OMG! ¡No te lo creo!- escribió la segunda amiga_

_-¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo te enteraste?- le pregunto Yuri_

_-Lo escuche hablar en el patio trasero de Namimori- respondió_

_-En pocas palabras los espiaste- dijo la primera amiga_

_-¡Eso no importa!-_

_-Está decidido mañana iremos a la playa- dijo Yuri_

Después de ese chat Yuri corrió a buscar su traje de baño que era de color rosado…

-Mañana hare que Reborn-sempai se fije en mí…-

**Contigo en la cocina**

Mañana irías a la playa con Damian pero, sentías como si algo fuera a pasar pero no podías decirla a Damian que no irían se decepcionaría mucho y lo último que quieres es poner triste a Damian, bueno ¿Qué puede pasar en la playa? Un lugar público para la diversión… si nada puede pasar ¿o sí?

El resto del día pasó volando para María y Yuri mientras que para ti fue un día muy agotador como siempre... A duras penas fuiste a tu habitación y te tiraste en tu cama literalmente…

-¡Que día! Bueno mañana creo… que será menos agotador- dijiste y te dormiste

**Al día siguiente**

- (T/N)-nee… despierta (T/N)-nee- decía Damian mientras te movía

-umm… ¿Q-Que pasa?- preguntaste

-Son las 8:30 y me dijiste que nos iríamos a las 9 (T/N)-nee- dijo Damian

-¡Las 8:30! ¡No te preocupes Damian solo espérame un poco!-

Después de salir milagrosamente a tiempo tú y Damian estaban caminando hacia la playa…

-(T/N)-nee, me compras un helado ¡Por favor!- te pidió Damian

-¡Claro Damian!- dijiste mientras caminabas hacia un puesto de helados

-¿Qué sabor les gustaría?- pregunto el señor

-¡Vainilla!- grito con entusiasmo Damian

-Uno de (sabor favorito), Por favor- dijiste

-Muy bien, aquí tienen-

Le pagaste al hombre y siguieron caminando todo iba bien pero unos niños chocaron con Damian…

-¡Ouch!-

-¡I-pin lo siente!- exclamo la niña ella tenía cabello negro en una trenza y vestía un traje chino rojo

-Debo… Calmarme- dijo el niño que vestía de vaca, con su cabello estilo afro y negro y un par de ojos verdes

-Mi helado…- dijo Damian mirando su helado que estaba derramado en el suelo

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse… ¿Cómo se llaman niños?- preguntaste dirimiéndote a los niños

-¡Soy I-pin!- dijo la niña del traje chino

-¡Yo soy el gran Lambo-san!- dijo el niño vestido de vaca

-Muy bien, I-pin-san, Lambo-san ¿Qué les parece si les compro un helado?- les preguntaste con una sonrisa

Les compraste un helado a I-pin, Lambo y tu hermano Damian, ahora están sentados en una banca de la playa…

-¿Por qué estaban corriendo?- les preguntaste a I-pin y Lambo

-Lambo corrió cuando llegamos a la playa… y ahora no encontramos a mamá- dijo I-pin con tristeza

-¡No fue culpa de Lambo-san!- se defendió Lambo

-Eso no importa ahora- dijo Damian

-Exacto, vamos les ayudare a buscar a su mamá- dijiste parándote

Ya habían pasado 15 minuto y no encontraban a la madre de Lambo e I-pin, los niños se estaban entristeciendo nunca te gusto ver a las personas tristes asique buscaste un poco más rápido

-¿Dónde podría estar?- dijiste tratando de pensar

-¡Lambo! ¡I-pin!- gritaba una mujer de cabello café corto, ojos del mismo color

Al ver a la mujer como gritaba desesperada el nombre de ellos dos tomaste a los niños y corriste hacia a ella…

-D-Disculpe…- dijiste recuperando el aire

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la mujer

-Bueno es solo que…-

-¡Mamá!- gritaron los niños interrumpiéndote

-¡Niños! Me tenían preocupada- hablo la mujer

Tú y Damian estaban a punto de irse pero alguien te tomo del brazo impidiéndote irte

-¿I-pin?-

-Tú los ayudaste, muchas gracias mi nombre es Nana Sawada- se presentó la mujer castaña

-No fue nada, después de todo no podía dejar a dos niños solos en este lugar- dijiste

Nana estaba a punto de responder pero alguien llamo a su celular…

-Bien, estaremos allí en un momento- decía Nana

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos, gracias por tu ayuda…- te dijo Nana mientras tomaba a los niños

-No hay problema, adiós- dijiste y te marchaste con Damian

-¡Oh! Olvide preguntarle su nombre…- se dijo a si misma Nana

-Tampoco nos lo dijo a nosotros- dijo I-pin

-Lambo-san no recuerda su nombre- dijo Lambo

Damian y tú estaban caminando hacia una cabaña que tú alquilaste desde ayer…

-Es esta- dijiste parándote frente a una cabaña mediana, con una cocina, y cuatro cuartos…

-¡Woow! Es muy bonita, debió costarte mucho- dijo Damian

-Eso no es un problema, no te preocupes mejor ve a cambiarte y vamos al mar ¿sí?- dijiste con una sonrisa

-¡SI! ¡Al mar!- grito Damian y corrió a su habitación a cambiarse…

**Mientras tanto a fuera de tu cabaña**

-¿Esa es la chica?- pregunto un hombre de unos 30 años

-Así es general, ella es (T/N) (T/A) la heredera de T.E.O.M- respondió un soldado

-No parece que lo sea, pero las apariencias engañan… vigílenla que no se les escape de vista- dijo el general

-¡Si señor!- respondió todo su ejercito

**Un poco más lejos**

_-(T/N) (T/A) es ella, tengo que encontrarla antes que ellos… Pero ¿Cómo me acerco lo suficiente?_

_No te preocupes (T/N) pronto el sellamiento será roto…_

**En la playa**

-¡Tsuna-kun!- llamaba Nana a su hijo

-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto el castaño

-Lambo e I-pin se perdieron entonces lo fui a buscar…- respondió Nana

-Vaca estúpida solo dándole problemas a la familia del décimo- dijo Gokudera

-Lo bueno es que están bien- dijo Yamamoto

-Sí, esa chica me ayudo a encontrarlos sin ella todo hubiera sido más difícil-

-¿Qué chica?- pregunto Reborn

-umm… No le pregunte su nombre pero… tenía un cabello (C/C), unos ojos (C/O)…- respondió Nana

-Bueno iré a preparar comida para el almuerzo- dijo Nana y fue a la cabaña que habían alquilado

-Reborn-san ¿Por qué nos pediste que viniéramos?- pregunto un chico de unos 17 o 18 años con cabello rojo, ojos del mismo color y piel clara

-Al parecer una organización tiene planeado atacar esta playa… Solo deben impedir que salgan heridos los civiles- respondió Reborn

-E-Eso no t-tiene nada que ver con nosotros Reborn- dijo Tsuna

-Te equivocas Dame-Tsuna, tu deber es proteger la ciudad y esta playa es parte de la ciudad-

-P-Pero…

-Deja de quejarte y has lo que te digo Dame-Tsuna…- dijo Reborn apuntando con su arma a Tsuna

-¡HIII!- chillo Tsuna escondiéndose detrás de Gokudera

-Basura…- dijo un hombre que estaba sentado en un tipo trono (N/A: No me pregunten de donde saco el trono… porque no lo sé), tenía Cabello negro, ojos rojos y en su rostro un cicatriz en forma de "X"

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en proteger este lugar, además podríamos divertirnos mientras esperamos que ataquen- Dijo un hombre de cabello plateado o blanco, ojos celestes y piel clara

-Por supuesto hay que divertirnos- dijo un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel claro sonriendo… haciendo que las chicas que lo rodeaban suspiraran

-B-Bueno creo que… podemos intentarlo…- dijo Tsuna

-¡Claro! Lo haremos- dijo Yamamoto

-¡Déjemelo a mí, Décimo!- dijo Gokudera

-Como sea, vayan a divertirse mientras se llega la hora…- dijo Reborn

Todos estaban a punto de irse pero unas voces los detuvieron…

-¡Oh, Reborn-sempai!- grito Yuri mientras corría hacia el grupo

-Yuri… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Reborn son importarle mucho

-¡Venimos a dar un paseo! Que coincidencia que nos encontremos aquí no lo crees Reborn-sempai- dijo Yuri guiñándole el ojo

-Claro… Supongo…-

Yuri frunció el ceño al ver que Reborn no le prestaba atención y al parecer a sus amigas tampoco les iba muy bien…

-Reborn-sempai ¿quiere ir al mar?- le pregunto Yuri

-Ahora no- respondió Reborn

-Oh, vamos será divertido ¿verdad chicas?-

-Claro vamos todos- respondieron sus dos amigas

Unos minutos después Yuri y sus amigas habían convencido a todo el grupo para que fueran al mar con ellas pero aun así ningún chico de los que les gustaban les prestaba alguna atención…

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que Reborn-sempai se fije en mí?-_ Pensaba Yuri con molestia mientras veía a Reborn sentado en la sombra sin siquiera mirarle

-¡Estúpida mujer! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!- Grito Gokudera a una de las amigas de Yuri la cual había tirado una bebida encima de él

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención Gokudera-sempai- Respondió la amiga de Yuri

-Calma Gokudera, fue un accidente- dijo Yamamoto tratando de calmar a Gokudera antes que sacara sus bombas

-¡Oh, Yamamoto-sempai es tan amable!- chillo la segunda amiga de Yuri

-¡Estúpidas mujeres!-

-Calma Gokudera-kun, solo fue un accidente no volverá a pasar- le dijo Tsuna

-tch… ¡Solo porque el décimo lo dice!- dijo Gokudera y se sentó conteniendo las ganas de matar a esas chicas…

-¡Oh, Tsuna-sempai es tan adorable!- chillo la primera amiga de Yuri abrazando a Tsuna

-Están muy animados hoy- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo como siempre

-Estúpida mujer, ¡Suelta al décimo!- grito Gokudera sacando sus bombas

_-tch… Que chicas tan problemáticas…-_ Pensó Reborn mientras miraba la escena de Tsuna y sus amigos


	3. Chapter 3

***Aclaraciones***

(T/N)= Tu nombre (N/A)= Nota del autor

(T/A)= Tu apellido (N/P)= Nombre de tu padre

(C/C)= Tu color de cabello (N/M)= Nombre de tu madre

(C/O)= Tu color de ojos (N/H)= Nombre de tu hermano

**Capítulo 3 – T.E.O.M parte 2**

**Contigo y Damian**

-¡(T/N)-nee! ¡Ven conmigo!- te gritaba Damian el que estaba en la orilla del mar

-¡No puedo no estoy con ropa adecuada!- dijiste era cierto no te habías cambiado es decir te daba vergüenza ponerte un bikini

-¡Entonces ve y cámbiate!- te grito devuelta

-No quiero ponerme un bikini….-

-¡Por favor (T/N)-nee quiero jugar contigo!- dijo Damian poniendo una carita de cachorrito triste

-B-Bien pero solo por un momento- dijiste

Fuiste a la cabaña a cambiarte de ropa, cuando saliste de la cabaña llevabas puesto un bikini de tu elección

-¡Te ves muy bonita (T/N)-nee! ¡Ahora vamos a jugar!- dijo Damian mientras te jalaba del brazo

-Y-Ya voy… Calma Damian el mar no se va a ir- dijiste

Damian y tú estaba construyendo un castillo de arena…

-¡Cuando sea más grande comprare una casa tan grande como un castillo y te llevare conmigo!- dijo Damian sonriendo

-¡Por supuesto! Y yo estaré feliz de irme contigo- le respondiste

Los dos volvieron a hacer su castillo de arena, pero Damian se fijó en un conejo con un aura azul rodeándolo…

-¡Mira (T/N)-nee un conejo azul!- grito Damian, el conejo al oír el grito de Damian se fue del lugar

-Damian… en la playa no hay conejos… además no existen conejos azules- le dijiste a Damian

-Pero estaba allí ¡Yo lo vi!- te dijo Damian cruzándose de brazos

-Vale, vale si estaba allí- dijiste

-No me crees verdad ¡Iré a buscarlo para que veas que no miento!- dijo Damian y salió corriendo a buscar al conejo

-N-No espera ¡Damian!- trataste de detenerlo pero este ya estaba demasiado lejos para escucharte

-Oh no- te dijiste a ti misma

Te paraste y empezaste a buscar a Damian por toda la playa, si algo le pasara nunca te lo perdonarías además tu madrastra de seguro te mataría por no cuidarlo bien…

Pasaron 20 minutos y Damian no aparecía por ningún lado ¿Dónde podría estar?...

-¡Tonta (T/N)! Porque no simplemente le dijiste que si existían conejos azules…- te regañaste tu misma

**_"_****_¡Atención, Atención! ¡Una cabaña ha sido robada, al parecer el artículo robado era de valor! Por esa razón nadie puede salir o entrar a la playa desde este instante"_**

-¿Un robo? Eso quiere decir que hay criminales aquí ¡Oh no Damian esta solo!- gritaste tomándote la cabeza tenías que encontrar a Damian lo antes posible

-¡Damian! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Damian responde!- gritabas por toda la playa

Todas las personas se te quedaban mirando pero eso no te importaba además ellos harían lo mismo si estuvieran en tu situación ¿verdad?

-¡NO! ¡Suéltenme! ¡(T/N)-nee!-

Miraste en la dirección del grito y allí estaba Damian siendo llevado por 3 hombre vestidos de negro y cubriéndose su rostro…

-¡Damian! ¡Suéltenlo!- dijiste poniéndote en frente de los hombre

-Oh miren si es una pequeña- dijo el primero

-¡Dije que suelten a Damian!- dijiste armándote de valor

-¿Si no que?- dijo el segundo en tono de burla

Estabas a punto de responder pero Damian mordió la mano del hombre y se fue a tu lado…

-¡Damian! ¡¿Estas bien?!- dijiste examinándolo

-S-Si lo estoy… estaba siguiendo al conejo azul pero ellos lo tienen- dijo Damian apuntando a los hombres

-¡Mocoso! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a morderme?!- grito el sujeto apuntando su pistola a ustedes dos

Tú cerraste los ojos y abrazaste fuerte a Damian esperando el balazo no podías defenderte de ellos…

_¡BANG!_

**Con los Vongola**

**_"_****_¡Atención, Atención! ¡Una cabaña ha sido robada, al parecer el artículo robado era de valor! Por esa razón nadie puede salir o entrar a la playa desde este instante"_**

-¿Un ladrón?- dijo Yamamoto

-Tal parece que ya es hora de empezar a actuar- dijo Reborn caminando hacia los guardianes

-P-Pero Reborn…- trato de decir Tsuna

-Cállate Dame-Tsuna eres el décimo Vongola actúa como tal- dijo Reborn apuntando a Tsuna con su arma

-¡HIII! ¡E-Espera!- decía Tsuna mientras se escondía detrás de Enma

-Todo está bien Tsuna-san- le dijo Enma

-*suspiro* B-Bueno vamos…- dijo Tsuna resignado

-¡No te preocupes Tsuna lo haremos bien!- dijo Yamamoto con su brillante sonrisa

-¡Yo me encargo Judaiime!- dijo Gokudera

-Claro ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- dijo Byakuran comiéndose un malvavisco

-Pueden morir…- respondió Reborn

-¡¿M-Morir?!- grito Tsuna

-Basuras…- dijo Xanxus

-Kufufufu~…. ¿Qué hacemos con las chicas?- dijo un chico de cabello azul en forma de piña, con un ojo color azul y otro color rojo

-¡M-M-Mukuro! ¿c-cuando l-llegaste?- dijo Tsuna

-Mukuro es el guardián de la niebla tiene que estar aquí… incluso Hibari lo está- dijo Reborn

-¡¿Hibari-san está aquí?!-

-Ya deja de gritar por estupideces Dame-Tsuna- dijo Reborn disparándole a Tsuna

La bala paso por la mejilla de Tsuna dejándole una leve herida….

-¡H-HIII!-

-J-Judaiime ¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto Gokudera

-Kufufufu~…-

-¡Tsuna-san! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- le pregunto Enma

-¡Lambo-san es el rey de esta playa!- gritaba Lambo subido en la roca más alta y grande de la playa

-¡Lambo, baja de allí!- le gritaba I-pin

-¡Lambo eso es peligroso!- le gritaba Nana

-¡Vaca estúpida! ¡¿Qué demonios haces arriba?!- le gritaba un muy irritado Gokudera

-Ma~ ma~ Gokudera…- trataba de calmarlo Yamamoto

-¡Lambo-san no tiene miedo hehehe!- les dijo Lambo cruzándose de brazos

-¡Se mira divertido! Tal vez suba también- dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa

-¡E-Eso no ayudaría!- le dijo Tsuna

-¡Tsuna-san! ¡Están atacando el lado sur de la playa!- decía Soichi mientras corría hacia el grupo

-Bien, vamos de seguro Hibari y Mukuro ya están allí- dijo Reborn

-De hecho si lo están…. N-No m-me s-siento bien…- dijo Soichi sosteniéndose el estomago

-¡Jaja siempre te pasa eso cuando miras a Byakuran!- dijo Yamamoto

El grupo estaba a punto de irse al lado sur de la playa pero…

-¡Oh, Reborn-sempai! ¡¿Dónde van?!- dijo Yuri tomando el brazo de Reborn

-No puedes saberlo- dijo Reborn

-¡¿Por qué no?!- dijo Yuri cruzándose de brazos

-Está bien… porque no nos esperan aquí volveremos pronto y luego podrías ir a divertirnos~- les dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa seductora

-¡SI! ¡Byakuran-sempai lo dice esperaremos aquí!- dijeron las dos amigas de Yuri

-¡Bien quédense aquí y no nos sigan! ¡Lo último lo digo enserio!- decía Byakuran mientras se alejaba con los demás

**Volvemos contigo y Damian**

_¡BANG!_

Tenías cerrados los ojos y abrazo a Damian esperando un dolor que nunca llego… lentamente abriste los ojos y viste que las balas estaban suspendidas enfrente de ti en el aire…

-¡¿Q-Que hiciste?!- te gritaron los hombre en shock

-Y-Yo no estoy haciéndolo…- dijiste en shock también

**_-Aléjense… Aléjense de la chica- _**dijo una voz misteriosa

-¡¿Quién eres?! Muéstrate cobarde- gritaron los hombre levando sus armas

**_-No soportarían luchar contra mi… les dar una segunda oportunidad Váyanse de aquí- _**

-¡No nos iremos!

Hubo un momento de silencio…

-¡JA! Solo eran palabras vacías- se burlaban los hombre y luego volvieron a apuntar sus armas a ti

-Ahora terminaremos contigo pequeña-

Estaban a punto de dispararte pero un aura negra los, rodeo lo único que supiste es que gritaban de dolor y pedían ayuda pero no podías ver lo que les sucedía… Después de un momento el aura negra desapareció y los hombres también

-¿Q-Que fue… eso?- dijiste con los ojos abiertos

**_-(T/N) (T/A) ¿Se encuentra bien?- _** dijo la misma voz

-S-Sí lo estoy…. ¿Qué les hiciste? ¿Dónde están?- preguntaste mirando a los alrededores tratando de localizar a quien hizo eso

**_-Solo les di la lucha que tanto me pedían, y sobre donde se encuentran no lo se podrían estar en cualquiera de las tres puertas-_**

-¿Tres puertas? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

**_-Realmente perdiste todos tus recuerdos…-_**

-¿Dónde estás? Déjame verte-

**_-Estoy frente a ti… siempre lo he estado (T/N)…-_**

Miraste a todos los lados pero no había nadie salvo unas palmeras y algunas aves, pero había una ave que no era normal era negra con unos ojos rojos como el fuego ¿Cómo no lo viste antes?

-¿E-Eres tú?- dijiste apuntando al ave

**_-Sí, yo no poseo aun la habilidad de adoptar una forma humana… me conocen como "The Eagle of mistery" es T.E.O.M para abreviar-_**

-T-T.E.O.M… Me parece conocido… bueno gracias por salvarme a Damian y a mí… aunque nunca había visto una gaviota negra- dijiste

**_-¿Gaviota? Soy un águila negra (T/N)… Y esos hombre no son nada comparado con "Celestialy" si no puedes defenderte de algunos como ellos Celestialy te matara en un instante-_**

-Celestialy ¿Por qué quieren matarme? Ni siquiera los conozco- dijiste entrando en pánico

**_-Te lo explicare brevemente tú no recuerdas algunas cosas… por el sellamiento de tus poderes por esa razón no posees una llama (T/N) tu llama esta fuera de tu cuerpo…- _**Te explico T.E.O.M

-Eso quiere decir que ¡Sí yo quiero puedo ir en busca de mi llama y ser como los demás!- dijiste muy feliz

**_-Cuando recuperes tu llama también recuperaras tus recuerdos sean buenos o sean malos (T/N)-_** dijo T.E.O.M

-¡No me importa! ¡Quiero mi llama!- dijiste muy decidida

**_-Yo soy tu llama (T/N) sin embargo no soy un elemento que tu conozcas, soy el último elemento de la Oscuridad hace mucho se creyó que murieron todos los que poseían ese elemento pero cuando naciste fue una sorpresa para mi ver que había alguien compatible conmigo- _**

-Oscuridad, eso quiere decir que somos uno solo verdad ¿Por qué nos separaron?- preguntaste

**_-Tu cuerpo era muy débil para adaptarse a mi… fuimos separados para mantenerte con vida sin embargo cuando Celestialy se percató que había una persona que poseía el elemento oscuridad no dudo tratar de matarla… Sé que quieres una llama (T/N) y yo estaría feliz de serlo pero si me aceptas también estas aceptando a unos enemigos fuertes….-_**

**Con los Vongola**

-¿Qué buscan?- les preguntó Tsuna a los soldados de Celestialy

-¡Somos la organización Celestialy! ¡Y no nos iremos sin el T.E.O.M!- grito todo el ejercito

-¡VOII! ¡Cállense estúpidos ustedes no son rivales para Varia!- grito un hombre de cabello plateado, ojos azules y piel clara

-hnm… herbívoros…- murmuro Hibari

-Kufufufu~ no tienen oportunidad- dijo Mukuro

-Reborn… ¿puedes oírme?- dijo Tsuna desde su comunicador

-Sí, Ahora que Dame-Tsuna- le dijo Reborn

-¿Sabes algo sobre el T.E.O.M? Eso es lo que buscan- le dijo Tsuna

-…- Reborn no respondía

-¡Oye Reborn!-

-No sé nada, no permitas que pasen o los civiles pueden salir heridos incluyendo a Haru y Kyoko- le dijo Reborn

-¡No los dejare pasar de aquí!- grito Tsuna


	4. Chapter 4

***Aclaraciones***

(T/N)= Tu nombre (N/A)= Nota del autor

(T/A)= Tu apellido (N/P)= Nombre de tu padre

(C/C)= Tu color de cabello (N/M)= Nombre de tu madre

(C/O)= Tu color de ojos (N/H)= Nombre de tu hermano

**Capítulo 4 – Conoce a los Vongola**

-¡No dejare que pasen de aquí!- grito Tsuna con determinación

-¡Llamen a Cerberus!- grito un soldado

-¿Cerberus?- pregunto Gokudera

-¡VOII! ¡No se detengan sigan atacando a estos imbéciles!- grito Squalo

-Ushishishi~ un príncipe no sigue ordenes de plebeyos- dijo un chico de unos 17 o 18 años de cabello rubio que cubría sus ojos y piel clara

-Bel-sempai usted no es un verdadero príncipe~- dijo un chico de la misma edad que tenía cabello color menta con ojos del mismo color, con un gran sombrero de rana…

-Ushishishi~ Si lo soy- dijo Bel apuñalando al chico vestido de rana

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Bel no apuñales a Fran-kun!- grito un "hombre" de unos 19 o 20 años con un peinado no muy normal, llevaba puestas una gafas de sol…

-¡VOII! ¡No se detengas inútiles!- les grito Squalo

Los, Varia volvieron a la pelea contra Celestialy junto a los Vongola…

-¡X-Burner!- grito Tsuna lanzando su mejor ataque a Celestialy

-¡Bien hecho Juudaime!- le dijo Gokudera

-¡Eso fue increíble Tsuna!- dijo Yamamoto

-Basura…- dijo Xanxus

Todos pensaban que ya había acabado pero… la cede de Celestialy seguía como si nunca la hubiesen atacado…

-¡¿NANI?!- gritaron Gokudera y Yamamoto

-En serio creían que un ataque así nos destruiría, son tan ingenuos nuestra cede tiene la habilidad de absorber las llamas de sol, tormenta, lluvia, rayo, niebla, nube y cielo- dijo un hombre de unos 40 años saliendo de la cede…

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Tsuna

-Ya que esta pelea ya la hemos ganado nosotros se los diré, soy Winzard Miller creador de Celestialy- dijo el hombre de cabello negro, ojos amarillos y piel clara

-¿Por qué atacan a una playa?- pregunto Yamamoto

-No estamos atacando a la playa en sí, solo estamos siguiendo el rastro del T.E.O.M-

-¡Aunque no estén atacando directamente a la playa hay muchas personas aquí! ¡Ustedes no pueden pasar!- les grito Tsuna

-Bueno, creo que si no nos dejaran pasar por las buenas será por las malas… ¡Cerberus!- llamo Winzard

Los chicos tomaron sus posiciones de combate pero se quedaron sin habla cuando vieron un pequeño cachorrito caminando hacia ellos…

-¡VOII! ¡¿Me estas tomando el pelo?!- grito Squalo con irritación

-Claro que no este pequeño chico los acabara a todos ustedes- dijo Winzard

-hnm…- dijo Hibari mirando detenidamente al cachorro

-Kufufufu~ no puedes hablar en serio- dijo Mukuro

-Ushishishi~ el príncipe se niega a luchar con este saco de pulgas- dijo Bel

Nadie quería atacar al cachorro se miraba demasiado ingenuo tal vez ni siquiera sabía que estaba en una pelea y esto solo era distracción…

-¡El gran Lambo-san lo destruirá hehe!- grito Lambo atacando al cachorro con su caja arma

Todos fueron testigos de cómo el pequeño cachorro era tirado por el buey de Lambo hacia una pared…

-Pobrecillo- dijo Yamamoto

El cachorro se paró y miró fijamente al buey que lo ataco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ese pequeño e ingenio cachorro creció unos 60 metros… tomo al buey de Lambo y lo destruyo frente a todos…

-¿Oya?- dijo Mukuro

-¿Q-Que es esa cosa?- dijo Tsuna

-¡Tengo miedo!- lloriqueo Lambo

-¡Vaca estúpida, cállate que fue tu culpa por atacarlo!- le regaño Gokudera

-¡VOII!- grito Squalo apuñalando a Cerberus en la cabeza

Pero Cerberus solo creció más…

-E-Esa cosa adsorbe las llamas al igual que la cede….-

**Contigo **

-… E-Enemigos…- susurraste

_**-Es normal que sientas miedo (T/N)… pero tienes que decidir ahora, veras mi fuerza no es mucha cuando estoy separado de mi sucesor…-**_

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para pensar?- preguntaste

_**-Unos minutos…-**_

Tenías dos opciones ahora; primera: Aceptar el contrato y tener una llama como todos los demás… sin mencionar que es una llama no muy conocida.

Segunda opción: Negarte al contrato pero seguir con tu vida normal, sin que nadie trate de matarte…

-Esta decisión es muy difícil…- te dijiste a ti misma

-(T/N)-nee ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?- te pregunto Damian

-¡D-Damian! P-pensaba que estabas dormido…- le dijiste

-Lo estaba… pero solo fue un momento no lo entiendo- dijo Damian tratando de pensar cómo fue que se durmió

_**-Lo puse a dormir antes de atacar a esos hombres para que no se asustara…- **_Dijo T.E.O.M

-¡No me hubiera asustado! ¡Soy muy valiente!- le grito Damian al pájaro

-Bueno Damian no grites él solo quería protegerte- le dijiste con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón (T/N)-nee ¡Arigato por defendernos!- le agradeció Damian

_Si alguna persona nos viera hablando con un pájaro creyera que estamos locos… _ Pensaste

Pero aun no tomabas una decisión Damian dice que apoya el contrato con T.E.O.M pero es peligroso sabias que Yuri tiene un llama tipo Lluvia y que ella se sabe defender pero Damian tenía una llama de tipo Rayo y no sabía usarla muy bien…

-Sobre el contrato… yo…- estabas a punto de decir cuando unos disparos se dirigieron hacia ustedes…

T.E.O.M, los esquivo y tú corriste a cubrir a Damian… pero no estaba por ninguna parte…

-¡Damian!- le gritaste

-¡ (T/N)-nee!- te grito Damian

Te fijaste que unos soldados tenían a Damian…

-¡Damian! ¡¿Dónde lo llevan, él no hiso nada?!- le gritaste a los soldados

-(T/N) (T/A) si quieres al chico devuelta con vida ven al lado sur de la playa y trae el T.E.O.M- dijo el soldado y se llevaron a Damian…

-… D-Damian…-

**Con los Vongola**

-¿Cómo podemos vencer a algo que no podemos atacar?- dijo Tsuna entrando en pánico esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba

-Esto es serio…- dijo Reborn apareciendo de la nada como siempre

-¡Reborn-san!- dijo Gokudera

-¡Oh, Hola Reborn!- lo saludo Yamamoto

-¿Qué piensas hacer Tsuna?- le pregunto Reborn

-Y-Yo… no sé qué hacer, absorbe todas las llamas de última voluntad y las usa a su beneficio…- dijo Tsuna

Reborn estaba a punto de hablar pero alguien lo abrazo por atrás…

-¡Reborn-sempai!- grito con alegría Yuri

-Yuri… ¿Por qué has venido?- pregunto Reborn tratando de ocultar su fastidio

-¡Vine a ayudar a Reborn-sempai!- chillo Yuri

-¿Cómo podrías ayudar?... Esto no es un juego- le dijo Reborn con una cara seria

-¡Claro que no lo es! ¡Soy Yuri Miller ese hombre es mi padre y solo le tengo que pedir que se detenga!- exclamo Yuri

-¡ ¿TU PADRE?!- Gritaron todos a excepción de Reborn, Hibari, Mukuro y Xanxus

-Exacto… ¡Papi!- Llamo Yuri

-uh… Yuri cariño ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Winzard

-¡Papi! ¡Estas atacando a mis amigos… y a mi futuro novio y esposo!- le dijo Yuri

_-¡ESPOSO!- _Pensaron todos los Vongola

-¡Esposo! ¡¿Quién es?!- grito el hombre

-Aun no lo decido… ¡Todos son tan calientes!- exclamo Yuri con los ojos en forma de corazones

-Eso solo me hace querer matarlos más ¡Como se atreven a tratar de robarme a mi Yuri!- grito Winzard

Unos soldados corrieron hacia Winzard y con ellos llevaban a Damian…

-¿Quién es este mocoso?- pregunto con disgusto Winzard

-Es la clave para atraer al T.E.O.M ¡Señor!- dijeron los soldados a sincronía

-Perfecto… ahora ¡Cerberus mátalos a todos!- grito Winzard

-¡NO!- le grito Yuri

Pero Cerberus solo seguía ordenes de Winzard asique corrió a toda velocidad hacia los Vongola… pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a ellos una gran estaca de cemento apuñalo a Cerberus clavándolo en la pared más cercana…

-¡¿Q-QUE?!- grito en shock Winzard

Mientras que los demás solo se quedaron admirados de lo que acaba de pasar…

-¿Q-Quien hiso eso?- pregunto Yuri

-… ¡Es (T/N)-nee!- grito con felicidad Damian

Todos voltearon a verte pero Yuri noto la diferencia en ti…

_Esa mirada de determinación y enojo… esa fuerza… eso quiere decir que ¡No! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿Cómo consiguió en T.E.O.M?! Se supone que el T.E.O.M seria mío… _ Pensó Yuri

-Cerberus… Ese es el nombre del perro guardián de la tercera puerta ¿Qué hace fuera de la puerta?- preguntaste con un tono de voz normal

-¿Cómo sabes sobre Cerberus? Da igual solo eres una mocosa no tengo porque responderte- dijo Winzard

-No me importa lo que hagas solo devuélveme a Damian ahora- dijiste con un tono de orden

-No lo creo, ese mocoso está del otro lado de la cede, si lo quieres tienes que destruir la base- dijo Winzard

Tu frunciste el ceño, aun no podías usar los poderes del T.E.O.M todavía faltaba que se adaptara a tu cuerpo… volteaste a ver a los chicos que estaban detrás de ti y notaste que allí estaba el niño vestido de vaca que conociste hace poco…

-¿Quién tiene una llama tipo Tormenta?- preguntaste

-¡¿Por qué tendríamos que responderte?!- te grito Gokudera

-Al parecer eres tu… ¿Por qué aun no has acabado con la cede?- le preguntaste ignorando su grito

-Esa cede adsorbe todas las llamas de última voluntad ¡pero no es tan malo!- te respondió Yamamoto con una sonrisa

-¡Estúpida mujer! ¡Si pudiera destruir esa cosa ya lo hubiera hecho!- te grito Gokudera

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento tienen? Pensaba que los guardianes de la Tormenta eran más fuertes- dijiste con indignación

-Ushishishi~ ¿acaso tu puedes hacerlo mejor?- pregunto Bel

-Necesito una llama tipo Tormenta…-

-¡No te daré nada estúpida mujer!- grito Gokudera

-El príncipe no da caridad a plebeyos Ushishishi~- dijo Bel

-Si quieren saber algo nuevo sobre las llamas de Tormenta tienen que darme una… al menos que tengan un mejor plan-

_Silencio_

-G-Gokudera-kun…. Dale la llama…- dijo Tsuna

-P-Pero Juudaime- trato de decir Gokudera pero Reborn lo interrumpió

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo… además no tenemos muchas opciones- dijo Reborn

-tch… Bien- dijo Gokudera y de mala gana te dio la llama de la Tormenta

-¿Qué haces? Para que funcione debes atacarme directamente…- le dijiste

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos y algunos solo abrieron sus ojos en la impresión

-Deja de pensar y atácame ahora- dijiste con fastidio

Gokudera se para a una distancia de ti y te lanzo el mejor ataque que tenía directamente… Todos esperaban lo peor pero para su sorpresa tú estabas parada en el mismo lugar sin ningún rasguño…

_**-Cargando… Llama Tormenta completada… lista para usarse ahora-**_

-Bien ahora…- dijiste y lanzaste un rayo al suelo…

-¡¿Qué tipo de puntería es esa?!- te grito Gokudera

-Ushishishi~ eso pasa cuando quieres retar al príncipe- dijo Bel

Tú ignoraste sus comentarios y seguiste con lo que hacías, levantaste tu brazo y del mismo lugar donde lanzaste su ataque salió un brazo grande de piedra que copiaba todo lo que hacías...

Con tu brazo de piedra destrozaste la cede de Celestialy como si fuera un castillo de arena…

-¡HIII! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- grito Tsuna

Ignoraste el grito del chico y caminaste hacia adelante para encontrar a Damian… Los Vongola al ver que te ibas te siguieron…

-¡E-Eh E-E-Espera, Por favor!- te grito Tsuna volando hacia ti

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntaste volteando a verlo directamente

-¿C-Como hiciste eso? Es decir solo fue un pequeño ataque y luego esa cosa salió del suelo…- dijo Tsuna

-¡Sí! Tú le hiciste pum y luego esa cosa ¡Bam! Salió y la cede fue como ¡Splahs!- dijo Yamamoto

-No entiendo lo que el guardián de la Lluvia dice pero, ese fue un ataque de principiante- dijiste como si nada

-Principiante… ¿Dónde entrenaste? No te ves como una chica normal además no estas, involucrada con la mafia- dijo Reborn

-No entrene con nadie yo misma he aprendido lo que se por mi cuenta, después de todo la mejor profesora es la vida ¿Verdad?- dijiste

Después de eso te diste la vuelta y comenzaste a caminar de nuevo… mientras que Reborn solo sonrió por la respuesta que le diste le resultaste interesante… y no solo a él si no que a 4 ciertos guardianes también

-Dame-Tsuna has que se una a la familia- ordeno Reborn

-¡Y-Yo A-Acaso quieres que me mate!- grito Tsuna recordando como destruiste esa cede

-Solo has lo que te digo- le dijo Reborn con un tono serio

-¡HIII! ¡H-Hai lo hare pero no me mires así!- dijo el castaño

-No se preocupe Juudaime yo le ayudare a traer a esa estúpida mujer- dijo Gokudera

-¡Claro mientras más se unan al juego mejor!- dijo Yamamoto

-G-Gracias chicos… eh… ¿Dónde están Mukuro y Hibari-san?- pregunto Tsuna

-¡VOII! ¡BEL TAMPOCO ESTA!- grito Squalo

-Tampoco Fran-kun ¿dónde están?- dijo Lussuria mirando a los alrededores

-Siguieron a la chica, deberíamos hacer lo mismo…- dijo Reborn y comenzó a caminar seguido por los Vongola y los Varia

**Contigo**

_Flash Back_

_-D-Damian…-_

_**-Ello son Celestialy… de alguna manera supieron que tú eres mi sucesor…-**_

_-P-Pero Damian no tiene nada que ver ¿Qué le van a hacer?- _

_**-No estoy seguro… ellos son capaces de cualquier cosa por lograr lo que desean… incluso puede que lo maten…-**_

_-Entonces… A-Acepto el contrato…-_

_**-Estas segura… una vez hecho el contrato no hay vuelta atrás (T/N)…-**_

_-¡No me importa! ¡Tengo que defender a Damian!-_

_**-… Comprendo tu posición (T/N) pero entiende toda la situación no solo una parte… Celestialy es muy fuerte… ¿estas segura de quererlos como enemigos?-**_

_-…No me importan las consecuencias yo la enfrentare ahora… has el contrato-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Aun no lo puedo creer… Todos esos recuerdos ¿enserio son míos?- te decías mientras caminabas buscando a Damian

_**-Piensas demasiado (T/N) todo lo que recuerdas en tu vida, tu verdadera vida- **_Te dijo T.E.O.M

_Flash Back_

"_La familia Miller y la familia (T/A) son enemigos jurados desde siempre y eso nunca cambiara…_

_-(N/P) te tengo una noticia- dijo una mujer de unos 30 años se miraba así (descripción de tu madre)_

_-(N/M) ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto su esposo_

_-B-Bueno veras… la familia Miller quiere una alianza con nosotros- dijo la mujer_

_-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡Pensé que nos odiaban por negarnos a entregar a (T/N)!- dijo el hombre _

_-Yo también lo pensaba pero su hija Yuri quiere que (T/N) sea su amiga-dijo (N/M)_

_Después de eso la familia (T/A) y la familia Miller se, unieron en alianza pero todo cambio una noche de luna llena…._

_-¡Señor (T/A)! ¡Tenemos un problema!- dijo un hombre corriendo a (N/P)_

_-Relájate… ahora dime ¿Qué sucede?- dijo (N/P)_

_-¡María Miller secuestro a (T/N)!- dijo el soldado_

_-¡ ¿Qué?!- grito (N/P)_

_-No se preocupe ya todos la están siguiendo…-_

_No pudieron encontrar a (T/N) eso puso muy deprimida a (N/M) se negaba a comer pero había alguien que le hacía seguir adelante a parte de su esposo y ese era (N/H) tu hermano mayor…_

_6 años después_

_-(N/M)… sé dónde está (T/N)- dijo (N/P) entrando a la habitación donde estaba tu madre_

_-¡¿en serio?! ¡Entonces vamos por ella!- grito la mujer muy feliz de saber que tenía una posibilidad de recuperarte…_

_-No podemos… no solo secuestraron a (T/N)… también secuestraron a Damian el hijo de la familia Walker- dijo (N/P) con rostro serio_

_-P-Pero…-_

_-Si atacamos… los mataran a ambos es un riesgo muy grande… solo podemos ir a verla una vez más…- _

…_._

_-¿(N/P) Es necesario?- dijo (N/M)_

_-Sé que es difícil (N/M)… pero es lo mejor para ella…- respondió (N/P) _

_-¡Debe de haber otra forma! ¡Me niego a separarme de ella!- grito (N/H)_

_-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ella (N/H) pero…-_

_-¡No puedo separarme de (T/N)! ¡Se lo prometí!- replico el niño mirando a su pequeña hermana que dormía_

_-Crees que para mí es fácil, ella es mi hija mi pequeña hija… ¡Hago esto para protegerla!... Su poder es muy fuerte, su cuerpo no lo soportaría no ahora…- dijo el hombre mirando a su hija _

_-Pero… ¿Cuándo despierte nos buscara? ¿Cómo se sentirá cuando no nos encuentre?- pregunto el niño_

_-He visto madres que abandonan a sus hijos sin ningún remordimiento pero… ahora yo estoy obligada a abandonarla…- dijo la mujer al borde de las lágrimas_

_-No será para siempre… Solo será hasta que ella pueda controlar el __**T.E.O.M**__- dijo el hombre _

_-Sera mejor que nos vayamos…-_

_Después de eso el hombre y la mujer salieron de la habitación… _

_-(T/N) esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego… aunque no esté contigo ¡Si me necesitas! ¡Sabes que puedes hablarme! … ¡Porque yo!… ¡Yo te estaré escuchando!- _

_*Cuando despierte, ella pensara que hemos muerto, pensara que María Miller es su madrastra… No recordara nada ni siquiera el hecho que sus poderes están sellados… Pero no será para siempre ¡Te lo prometo!... (T/N)* _Pensaba el hombre mientras que con todo el dolor del mundo abandonaba a su hija…"

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Eso quiere decir que… Damian nunca fue mi hermano…- dijiste con tristeza

_**-Lo siento (T/N) pero es la verdad-**_

-¿Cómo se lo diré a Damian? Siempre hemos estado juntos y ahora resulta que… somos solo aliados por nuestras familias…- dijiste con tristeza

_**-Esa es la verdad… al igual que la familia (T/A) la familia Walker está muy preocupada por su hijo…-**_

-Tienes razón… aún tengo que volver con mi familia y devolver a Damian a la suya… pero primero les daré una lección a Celestialy o mejor dicho la familia Miller…- dijiste con determinación

-Aun así ¿Cómo se usar tan bien mis poderes? Es decir nunca practique o no lo recuerdo- dijiste

_**-Veras antes de ti hubieron muchos sucesores con este poder que hoy tienes… ahora tu sabes todo lo que ellos sabían…-**_

-Ya veo…-

**Con Celestialy y Damian**

-¡Déjenme ir!- les grito Damian forcejeando las rejas

-¡Cállate mocoso! ¡Solo eres una carnada después te mataremos como a todos!- le grito Winzard

-Oh, querido no seas tan malo, recuerda que él no tiene recuerdos de quienes somos…- dijo María saliendo de la nada

-María ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Winzard

-Mamá…- susurro Damian

-¿Mamá? No soy tu madre mocoso, solo queremos el dinero de tu verdadera familia luego te mataremos ahora ¡Cállate si no quieres que te mate antes de lo previsto!- le grito María haciendo callar a Damian…

-Ni lo pienses María es la clave para obtener al T.E.O.M de una vez por todas- dijo Winzard

-Bien… es obvio que Yuri merece tal poder y no esa inútil de (T/N) (T/A), los (T/A) siempre tuvieron lo mejor pero ahora mi Yuri tendrá el poder más oscuro y destructivo de todos…-

_(T/N)-nee ¿Dónde estás? Tengo miedo… _ Pensó Damian que estaba en una celda de cárcel…


	5. Chapter 5

***Aclaraciones***

(T/N)= Tu nombre (N/A)= Nota del autor

(T/A)= Tu apellido (N/P)= Nombre de tu padre

(C/C)= Tu color de cabello (N/M)= Nombre de tu madre

(C/O)= Tu color de ojos (N/H)= Nombre de tu hermano

(S/A)= Segundo Apellido

**Capítulo 5 – ¿Adiós?**

Tú estabas caminando buscando a Damian y lo más importante pensando en cómo explicarle que no eres su hermana mayor…

-¿Cuántas probabilidades de ganar tenemos?- le preguntaste a Mistery (T.E.O.M)

_-Son muy pocas tomando en cuenta que no puedes usar en su totalidad tu poder…- _

-Solo tengo la llama de la Tormenta… gracias a ese chico- dijiste

_-Tienes razón… bueno tu nunca fuiste predecible será mejor seguir y acabar con esto ahora…- _

-Bien… ya estamos cerca puedo sentirlo…-

Seguiste caminando hasta llegar a un túnel… no lo pensaste y entraste en el después de todo si era una trampa tenías que caer en ella para llegar a Damian…

-¡Damian!- gritaste

-¡(T/N)-nee!...- se escuchó a lo lejos

Corriste en dirección a los gritos de Damian solo para encontrarte a Winzard y María sentados esperándote…

-Vaya, Vaya… Como siempre llegas tarde (T/N), nos estábamos cansando de esperarte- te dijo María con una sonrisa

-No me sonrías como si te gradara Miller… Traicionaste la confianza de mi familia y ahora pagaras por eso- le dijiste con voz amenazante

-¡Oh, no!... ¡JA! ¿Realmente crees que te tengo miedo? Has estado viviendo conmigo todo el tiempo y sé que no tienes ni la diminuta idea de cómo usar tu llama…- te dijo María burlándose de ti

-Sabes te pudiera perdonar el haberme secuestrado, y maltratado pero… el haber metido a otra familia en esto no te hace más que una cobarde…-

-¡¿Qué has dicho mocosa?!- te grito con enojo María

-Lo que has escuchado solo los débiles necesitan rehenes… si eres tan fuerte como dices que eres deja ir a Damian y enfréntame solo tú y yo… al menos claro que tengas miedo- le dijiste con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Cállate mocosa! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto a mi esposa?!- te grito Winzard

-Oh, llego la caballería… Oops lo siento obviamente tú no eres un caballero Winzard- le dijiste

-¡Tengo suficiente de ti!- te grito María

No te diste cuenta que un ejército de robots estaba detrás de ti esperando una sola orden que María tenía pensado dar ahora mismo…

-¡MATENLA!- grito María

-¡ (T/N)-nee detrás de ti!- te grito Damian

No pudiste reaccionar a tiempo, el robot te dio un golpe enviándote a una pared que se rompió por el impacto que diste en ella…

_-Diablos…- _Pensaste mientras te intentabas levantar

Claro que los robots no te permitieron recuperarte, y te volvieron a estrellar a la pared una y otra vez hasta el punto que estabas escupiendo sangre…

-¡ (T/N)-nee resiste por favor!- te grito Damian mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

_-N-No puedo hacerlo ahora…- _Pensaste

_-Te dije que las probabilidades eran cortas… Solo faltan 5 minutos para que me adapte a tu cuerpo si resistes ese tiempo podrás ganar-_

Estabas decidida solo tienes que durar 5 minutos… es todo o nada, si resistes salvaras a Damian pero si pierdes morirás y Damian también…

-Perder no está en una de mis opciones…- les dijiste parándote

-Ja, ja son palabras muy fuertes para alguien que está perdiendo notablemente- se burló Winzard

Estabas a punto de responder pero un rayo te electrocuto mientras que otro robot se te acerco y te golpeo el estómago haciéndote escupir sangre de nuevo…

_-S-Solo d-debes r-resistir…-_

**Con los Vongola**

-Ah… ya estoy cansado Reborn- se quejó Tsuna

-Cállate Dame-Tsuna solo sigue caminando o te arrastrare todo el camino- le dijo Reborn

-¿Por qué estamos siguiendo a esa chica?- pregunto Yamamoto

-Ella tiene que unirse a los Vongola con ella de nuestro lado seremos mejores ya que ella sabe algunas técnicas que nosotros desconocemos- explico Reborn

-Estúpida mujer…-

-A mí me parece una buena persona- dijo Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa y actitud despreocupada

-¡VOIII! ¡¿Acaso no viste como destrozo esa cede sin un mínimo esfuerzo?! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que es una "buena persona"?!- le rito Squalo a Yamamoto

-Ella no nos atacó aun teniendo la ventaja por eso creo que es una buena persona- les dijo Yamamoto

-Es cierto… puede ser que sea una buena persona o simplemente no estábamos en sus objetivos- dijo Reborn

-E-Espero que sea la primera…- dijo Tsuna recordando que tiene que convencerte para unirte a ellos…

-Entonces… Si ella se une al juego… ¿será mi entrenadora?- preguntó Yamamoto

-Sera la entrenadora de todos los Vongola- respondió Reborn

-No necesito que una basura me diga que hacer…- dijo Xanxus

-Bueno si no deseas saber lo que esa chica sabe no hay problema…- dijo Reborn volviendo a caminar

-¡VOIII! ¡Yo no necesito que una mocosa me enseñe yo sé todo lo que necesito saber!- grito Squalo

-hnm… Xanxus, Squalo… acéptenlo ambos quieren saber lo que ella sabe… es decir con su conocimiento ustedes pueden volverse muy fuertes, más de lo que esperan…- les dijo Reborn

-… Basura…-

-tch…-

Ninguno de los dos quiso contra decir a Reborn ya que sabían que él tenía razón pero, no lo iban a aceptar tan fácilmente… ellos podían superarte y lo iban a demostrar. Los Vongola siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un túnel…

-Al fin llegan~- dijo Fran que estaba sentado en una roca

-¡Fran-kun! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!- le grito Lussuria abrazándolo

-Ushishishi~ no es bueno hacer esperar al príncipe plebeyos…- les dijo Bel apuntándolos con sus cuchillos

-¡VOIII! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada príncipe de cuarta?!- le grito Squalo

-Y-Ya es s-suficiente…- dijo Tsuna

-hnm… llegan tarde…- dijo Hibari que estaba apoyado en la entrada al túnel

-¡Ja, ja lo sentimos Hibari!- le dijo Yamamoto

-Herbívoros…-

-¿Por qué no han entrado?- les pregunto Reborn

-Les dije que los esperáramos… para que "hubieran testigos de su victoria"- dijo Fran

-¿Victoria?- pregunto Gokudera

-Hai… Hibari, Mukuro y Bel-sempai quieren una pelea con esa chica…~- les dijo Fran con su tono de voz monótono

-Kufufufu~ obviamente ella caerá en mis ilusiones como todos los demás…- le dijo Mukuro saliendo de la oscuridad

-N-No c-creen que es a-algo d-descabellado…- trataba de decir Tsuna pero Reborn lo interrumpió

-Es prefecto… todos ustedes tendrán su combate con la chica…- dijo Reborn

-¡R-Reborn! En serio dejaras que Hibari-san ataque a esa chica- le dijo Tsuna con preocupación pero no sabía si preocuparse por Hibari o por ti

-Por supuesto Dame-Tsuna. Si los chicos ganan ella se une a nosotros y si ella gana pues es libre…- dijo Reborn

-Esa estúpida mujer no podrá contra esos tres- dijo Gokudera

-No crees que es un poco duro es decir ella nos ayudó solo pudieras enviar a uno… o tal vez dos… no solo uno- dijo Yamamoto

-¡VOIII! ¡Solo vayan a darle una lección y tráiganla viva!- les grito Squalo

-hnm…- dijo Hibari volteando la cara e ignorando a Squalo

-¡VOIII! ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!- le grito Squalo

-R-Reborn ¿estás seguro de esto?- le pregunto Tsuna

-Ya te dije que si ahora camina Dame-Tsuna…- dijo Reborn comenzando a caminar de nuevo

Los Vongola entraron al túnel pero cuando llegaron al final no podían creer lo que miraban, la chica que ellos creían que era muy fuerte estaba tirada en el suelo escupiendo sangre…

-E-Ella… ¿C-Como l-le p-paso eso?- dijo Tsuna en shock

Nadie podía decir ni una palabra todos esperaban que estuvieras sobre sus cadáveres pero resulto al revés estabas perdiendo notablemente…

_-¿C-Cuanto… f-falta?...- _

_-No te preocupes (T/N) solo falta un minuto, resiste un poco más…-_

-¡Oye estúpida mujer porque no atacas! ¡No te quedes allí sin hacer nada!- te grito Gokudera

_-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- _Pensaste cuando viste a todas esas personas

_-No lo sé pero… esto pude ser peligroso Winzard los quiere muertos y aun no estas lista para luchar-_

No sabias que decir, hacer o pensar esto es demasiado ahora no solo tenías que preocuparte por Damian sino también de estos chicos que ni conoces pero aunque no los conozcas no los dejaras a merced de Winzard y María…

-¡CUIDADO!- te grito el chico castaño pero ya era demasiado tarde el rayo te golpeo en el estómago y te hizo chocar en una gran roca rompiéndola en pedazos por el impacto

-¡ (T/N)-nee! ¡ (T/N)-nee!- Te gritaba Damian mientras lloraba habías estado recibiendo ese tipo de ataques durante 4 minutos pero para Damian parecía una eternidad

_-D-Debo de seguir…- _

Te paraste con mucha dificultad pero no ibas a perder contra ellos de nuevo no podías perder por culpa de ellos Damian está en peligro, perdiste a tu familia y ahora quieren meter a más personas en esto…

El robot alfa estaba preparando su rayo de magma y tú estabas más que lista para evadirlo pero todo cambio cuando el robot no lanzo su ataque a ti si no al niño vestido de vaca que conocías por Lambo… Corriste para cubrirlo, lo único que se pudo ver antes de la explosión fue que corriste hacia Lambo y lo abrazaste…

-¡Lambo! / ¡Vaca estúpida! / ¡Pequeñín! / ¡(T/N)-nee!- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-E-Ella… s-se s-sacrifico…- dijo Tsuna

-La vaca y la chica estúpida están…- dijo Gokudera

-¿Oya? No me esperaba esto…-dijo Mukuro

-hnm…-

Nadie sabía que decir ante lo que acaban de ver, Lambo y esa chica estaban muertos paso tan rápido…

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Se lo advertí a esa inútil pero no quiso obedecer!- dijo María riendo como psicópata

-Tu… ¡TU MATASTE A LAMBO!- le grito Tsuna con enojo

-¿eh? Oh ese mocoso vestido de vaca no era importante por eso me deshice de el no quiero estorbos en mi plan- dijo María como si nada

El humo se comenzó a dispersar y vieron una bola negra en donde estaba Lambo antes de ser atacado…

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Yamamoto

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepamos?!- le grito Squalo

-Vamos a ver…- dijo Tsuna comenzando a caminar hacia la "cosa" negra

-¡No! Puede ser peligroso Juudaime- le dijo Gokudera tomándolo del brazo

-Ushishishi~ el príncipe se niega a acercarse a eso- dijo Bel

-Bel-sempai tiene miedo~- dijo Fran ganando una apuñalada de parte de Bel

-Dame-Tsuna ve y dinos que es…- le dijo Reborn

-E-Eh p-pero…- trataba de decir Tsuna

-Ellos ya se te adelantaron…- dijo Fran apuntando a Hibari y Mukuro que estaban caminando hacia la cosa

-¡HIII! ¡E-Esperen puede ser peligroso!- les grito Tsuna

-Kufufufu~ cálmate Sawada- le dijo Mukuro

-Cállate herbívoro-

Todos voltearon a ver a la "cosa" ya que empezaba a abrirse…

-¡¿Q-Q-Que esta p-pasando?!- grito Tsuna escondiéndose detrás de Gokudera

-¡¿Q-Que mierda es eso?!- grito Gokudera

El humo aún era mucho y no podían ver que estaba dentro de esa "cosa"… Después de que el humo se fuera pudieron ver que esa "cosa" eras tú o mejor dicho eran tus…

-¡¿Tiene un par de ALAS?!- grito Gokudera mirando unas grandes alas negras saliendo desde tu espalda

-¡N-No puede ser… se supone que no obtendrías tu verdadero poder hasta dentro de 10 minutos más!- grito María apuntándote con su dedo índice

-Lo se… sin embargo este niño tiene una llama tipo Rayo, cuando lo atacaste se susto y libero un poco de poder acelerando la adaptación del T.E.O.M y así dándome en control total de mi poder…- explicaste mientras dejabas a Lambo en un lugar seguro

-¡M-Maldita!- te grito Winzard el que recuperaras tus poderes antes de lo previsto arruino sus planes de extraerte el T.E.O.M

-¡Ustedes! Salgan de aquí junto con los niños…- les dijiste a los Vongola

-¡No me digas que hacer estúpida mujer!- te grito Gokudera

-Bien no lo hagan pero este lugar se derrumbará en más tardar 5 minutos…- dijiste mirando a los chicos

-¡Yo apoyo el plan de la chica deberíamos de salir!- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

-¡VOIII, no pienso obedecer a una niñata!- le grito Squalo a Yamamoto

-Pueden hacer lo que quieran pero… recuerden que no solo deben pensar en ustedes si quieren yo me encargare de proteger a Damian por eso he llegado hasta aquí… pero ustedes están a cargo de Lambo-san ¿seguros que quieren que él se quede en un lugar como este?...- les dijiste y comenzaste a caminar hacia los Miller

-¡E-E-Espera!...- te grito Tsuna

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntaste sin darte la vuelta

-… ¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí?- te pregunto Tsuna

-¡Juudaime ¿en realidad le obedecerá?!- grito Gokudera sin poder creerlo

-Es lo mejor Gokudera… Lambo no está en un buen estado para pelear ahora- dijo Yamamoto con voz seria

-Ahora lo más importante es salir con vida de aquí y volver a casa- le dijo Tsuna

-Caminen 50 pasos de regreso en el túnel, a su derecha estará una puerta, entren y caminen recto sin excepciones después de unos 3 minutos habrán salido de aquí…- les explicaste

-Sabes mucho de este lugar ¿Qué más cosas sabes?- te pregunto Reborn

-Este no es momento de hablar o ¿sí?... Váyanse antes que se derrumbe este lugar…-

Reborn estaba a punto de responderte pero el lugar comenzó a temblar de repente…

-¡HIII! ¡Vámonos de aquí!- grito Tsuna y corrió hacia el túnel

-¡Juudaime espere!- le grito Gokudera corriendo detrás de él

Todos corrieron detrás de Gokudera el tiempo era crucial en esta ocasión, no podían darse el lujo de parar o les podría costar la vida…

-¡Recuerden que solo son 50 pasos!- les gritaste para que no se pierdan

-Han estado muy quietos mientras hablábamos ¿tienen algún problema señor y señora Miller?- les preguntaste volteándote a verlos

-Tú y tu familia son nuestros problemas- te gruño Winzard

-Vamos Winzard… no vivas en el pasado después de todo tú fuiste quien abandono a mi madre- le dijiste

-¿De qué está hablando?- pregunto María

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre Winzard y María…

-Bien… como ando de muy buen humor te contare la historia que Winzard ha estado ocultando de ti- dijiste con una sonrisa burlona

-Tú no dirás nada maldita…- te dijo Winzard pero todo cambio cuando unas raíces salieron del suelo y lo ataron y taparon su boca

-Cállate Winzard y escucha tu propia historia con todo y detalles, todo comenzó cuando…

_Winzard Miller asistía a la universidad pero como todo chico él tenía a una chica que le gustaba esta se llamaba (N/M) (S/A)… Un día él tuvo el valor de pedirle una cita la cual ella acepto. No paso mucho tiempo y ellos se hicieron novios pero Winzard a los días de noviazgo la comenzó a ignorarla eso llevo a su relación a su final._

_Pasaron unos cuantos años y ellos se volvieron a encontrar entre los negocios de sus familias (N/M) trabajaba para la familia (T/A). (N/M) le dijo que ella estaba comprometida con (N/P) el heredero de la familia (T/A), al principio Winzard no le presto mucho interés pero luego… Él no podía soportar verla con otro hombre que no fuera él._

_Por esa razón comenzó a beber y a tener muchas amantes, fue allí donde te conoció María en un bar, tú eras la camarera… Él pensó que si te usaba podría darle celos a (N/M) pero fue todo lo contrario… y hasta el día de hoy Winzard no ha podido olvidar a (N/M)._

Terminaste de contar la breve historia, ninguno de las dos hablaba y Winzard bueno él está atrapado gracias a ti…

-E-Eso… ¡Es una mentira!- te grito María

-No lo es, María tu solo fuiste un intento fallido para darle celos a (N/M) o mejor dicho, para darle celos a mi madre- le dijiste

-¡N-No es cierto! W-Winzard me ama, nunca necesitaría causarle celos a alguien como (N/M) porque, porque él me tiene a mi…-

-Sabes suenas más como si trataras de convencerte tú misma y no a mi… Aun así esa es la verdad no puedes cambiarla no importa cuanto lo desees nada puede cambiarse- le dijiste caminando hacia donde estaba Damian encerrado

María no te decía nada, y no te importaba solo querías sacar a Damian de aquí asique caminaste hacia él y tomaste la llave de la celda…

-¿Estas bien Damian?- le preguntaste

-¡(T/N)-nee! P-p-pensé q-que tu… q-que tu- trataba de decir Damian pero no podía ya que estaba llorando en tu regazo

-No te preocupes Damian ya estoy aquí… todo estará bien- le susurrabas mientras lo abrazabas

Todo estaba bien hasta que otra parte del lugar se derrumbó… rápidamente tomaste Damian en tus brazos para salir con más facilidad… Desataste a Winzard para que pudiera salir pero ni él ni María se movían

-¡¿Qué les sucede tenemos que salir?!- les gritaste

-No… yo me quedo- susurro María

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca! ¡¿Qué pasara con Yuri?! ¡Ella los necesita a ambos!- Les gritaste

No había tiempo y María y Winzard no se movían ni un centímetro, tenías que salvar a Damian pero no podías dejarlos aquí… no podías dejarlos morir…

Mientras tanto los Vongola estaban afuera esperándote, después de todo les dijiste como salir y no sabían ni siquiera tu nombre…

-¿Creen que está bien?- pregunto Tsuna sin apartar la mirada de la salida

-¡Claro! ¡Se nota que es fuerte!- dijo Yamamoto con su actitud optimista

-Más le vale a esa herbívora no morir antes de luchar contra mi…- dijo Hibari cruzándose de brazos

-Kufufufu~ no creo que muera ahora… yo poseeré su cuerpo y su poder- dijo Mukuro

-Si… tienen razón- dijo Tsuna

Pero esas palabras no fueron nada cuando vieron derrumbarse el túnel la única salida de allí y tú no habías salido aun

-¿Está…?- pregunto Tsuna

-Es lo más seguro… tal vez no era tan fuerte como creamos- dijo Reborn con un suspiro

-Ushishishi~ bueno no hay nada que hacer- dijo Bel dándose la vuelta

-Maldita herbívora…- murmuro Hibari mientras se daba la vuelta para irse

-Kufufufu~ ¿estas molesto Alondra?- se burló Mukuro ganándose una mirada de muerte de parte de Hibari

-Si ella está muerta eso quiere decir que… aquel niño encerrado también lo está- dijo Tsuna con tristeza

-Supongo que así es…- dijo Yamamoto con una cara de tristeza

-¡Esa estúpida mujer! ¡Si nos hubiéramos quedado ella estaría bien!- grito Gokudera

Después de eso todos los Vongola se fueron de regreso a la playa donde los esperaban las chicas y sus fans…

-¡Tsuna-san! ¡¿Dónde estaban Desu~?!- le pregunto Haru acercándose a él

-E-Eh no fue nada s-solo… t-tuvimos un pequeño problema…- mintió Tsuna

-Oh, está bien ¡Vamos hicimos mucha comida para ustedes Desu~!- les dijo Haru con su actitud burbujeante

-Tsu-kun ya llegaste ¿Dónde estaban todos ustedes? Byakuran regreso antes- dijo Nana mientras ponía la comida en la mesa

-No fue nada importante…- dijo Tsuna

-Exacto solo fue un pequeño problema de niños nada serio- le ayudo a mentir Gokudera

-¡Esta bien! ¡Vamos coman hay mucho!- dijo Nana con una enorme sonrisa

Todos empezaron a comer claro no tanto como antes pero trataron de comer para no levantar sospechas en las chicas…

-Byakuran ¿Dónde está Yuri?- pregunto Tsuna

-Oh ella está en algún cuarto de ustedes~- respondió Byakuran

-¡¿Qué hace en los cuartos?!- gritaron todos a excepción de Reborn

-Dijo que quería hablar con ustedes…-

Todos sabían que ella estaría en el cuarto de Reborn asique fueron allí directamente… cuando abrieron la puerta fueron recibidos por un abrazo de Yuri que los tiro al suelo pero no estaba sola…


	6. Chapter 6

***Aclaraciones***

(T/N)= Tu nombre (N/A)= Nota del autor

(T/A)= Tu apellido (N/P)= Nombre de tu padre

(C/C)= Tu color de cabello (N/M)= Nombre de tu madre

(C/O)= Tu color de ojos (N/H)= Nombre de tu hermano

**Capítulo 6 – Regreso a la secundaria**

-¡Reborn-sempai! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!- grito Yuri mientras intentaba abrazar a Reborn pero este se movió haciendo que Yuri cayera al suelo

-¡Yuri-sempai!- gritaron las amigas de Yuri mientras la ayudaban a levantarse

-¡Reborn-sempai eso fue muy malo!- dijo Yuri cruzándose de brazos

-… ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación?- le pregunto Reborn ignorando lo que le dijo anteriormente

-¡La habitación de Reborn-sempai es tan linda y ordenada! ¡Además huele a Reborn-sempai en cualquier lugar es mi lugar favorito!- dijo Yuri con los ojos convertidos en corazones

-… como sea ya debes irte…- le dijo Reborn con un suspiro de cansancio

-¡Pero Reborn-sempai es todavía temprano vamos a la playa!- chillo Yuri dando pequeños saltitos

-No. Mañana volveremos a Namimori tenemos que empacar…- le dijo Reborn

-¿Volvemos mañana?- pregunto Yamamoto

-Así es… vayan a empacar sus cosas no podemos perder mucho tiempo- respondió Reborn

Yamamoto se fue a empacar y les aviso a los demás que estaban en la cabaña alquilada… mientras que Yuri aún seguía revoloteando alrededor de Reborn…

-Yuri… ya tienes que irte- le dijo Reborn

-Pero yo quiero estar más tiempo con Reborn-sempai- se quejó Yuri

-Ya es tarde… ¿Dónde están tus migas?- le pregunto Reborn al darse cuenta que el sequito de Yuri no estaba

-¡Están con Tsuna-sempai, Gokudera-sempai y Yamamoto-sempai!- dijo Yuri con alegría

-Ya veo…-

-Sabes que estamos solos…. Reborn-sempai…- le decía Yuri mientras se acercaba para besarlo pero Reborn rápidamente se movió

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunto Reborn dándole una mirada de muerte

-… Trataba de besar a Reborn-sempai… ¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto Yuri sin ninguna clase de pena o vergüenza

-El problema es que tú no me gustas- le dijo Reborn de una sola vez

-¡¿Qué?! Pero creí que sentíamos algo mutuo- dijo Yuri fingiendo llorar

-… ya basta es que no podemos ser algo serio…-

-¡¿Por qué no?!- le grito Yuri mirándolo a los ojos

-Mejor vete ahora…-

Después de esa discusión Yuri dejo la cabaña de los Vongola dejando a un muy feliz Reborn… Pero para Tsuna y su grupo esto apenas comenzaba ya que las amigas de Yuri seguían allí

-Tsuna-sempai ¿quiere que le ayude con su ropa?- dijo la primera amiga de Yuri acercándose a Tsuna

-E-Eh n-no está bien… y-yo puedo h-hacerlo- dijo Tsuna muy nervioso ya que lo único que le faltaba guardar era su ropa interior

-Gokudera-sempai ¿quiere que le ayude?- pregunto la segunda amiga de Yuri

-No.- dijo cortante

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto la chica

-Porque no.-

-G-Gokudera-sempai me odia… y-yo no q-quiero que Gokudera-sempai m-me odie- dijo la chica fingiendo llorar y poniendo nervioso no solo a Gokudera si no a todos los chicos en el cuarto

-tch… bien tráeme esos libros de allá- le dijo Gokudera señalando el estante de la derecha

-¡Hai!- grito la chica completamente feliz

-Yamamoto-sempai ¿quiere que le ayude?- pregunto la primera amiga de Yuri

-Claro…- respondió Yamamoto recordando lo que paso cuando Gokudera rechazo a la otra chica

Pasaron media hora y las chicas se dieron cuenta que Yuri ya se había ido sin ellas entonces rápidamente se despidieron y se fueron literalmente corriendo gritando el nombre "Yuri" por todas partes…

Tsuna al ver que se fueron dio un gran y largo suspiro de alivio…

-¡Estúpidas mujeres! ¡Arruinaron mi libro de ovnis!- grito Gokudera tomándose el cabello de plata en frustración

-Al menos ya se fueron- dijo Yamamoto con alivio esas chicas sí que eran un problema

**En tú cabaña**

-¿D-Donde… estoy?- dijo Winzard abriendo sus ojos

Winzard intento moverse pero estaba atado a una silla…

-Veo que ya despertaste…- le dijiste

-¡(T/N)! ¡Desátame ahora mismo!- te grito Winzard forcejeando las ataduras

-No te has dado cuenta… yo estoy a cargo no tú Winzard- le dijiste con voz amenazante

-…umm…- murmuro María despertando también

-¿Q-Que es esto?- pregunto María viendo sus ataduras

-Muy bien ya que están despiertos ustedes me dirán… que tanto saben de la familia Walker-

-¿Por qué tendríamos que decirte?- dijo María con una sonrisa burlona

-Cierto solo eres una mocoso que nunca encontrara a su familia… tampoco podrás encontrar la de ese mocoso- te dijo Winzard burlándose

Tú te paraste de la silla en la que estabas y te acercaste a darles una cachetada a las dos personas que tenías en frente

-No hablen de mi familia con tanta libertad… por si no se han dado cuenta están a mi merced y Yuri ya no es un reto para mi… ahora mejor empiecen a hablar- les dijiste con un aura oscura rodeándote

-N-No sabemos mucho… solo sabemos que están en Italia, la familia Walker esta con una alianza a la familia Vongola- dijo María con temor

-¿Vongola?- preguntaste

-Si es la mejor familia de la mafia en el mundo… nadie se atreve a meterse con ellos- dijo Winzard

-Bien… ahora haremos un pequeño juego… escojan un número del 1 al 3- les dijiste dándoles la espalda

-¿Qué?- dijeron los dos sin comprender

-Un número del 1 al 3- volviste a repetir

-No se… 2…- dijo María

-Si el dos estará bien- dijo Winzard

Después que dijeron eso una puerta apareció en frente de ellos y unos brazos los llevaron dentro de la puerta con el número 2 en ella…

-¿(T/N)-nee? Estas bien me pareció haber escuchado a María y Winzard- te pregunto Damian acercándose a ti aun soñoliento

-No es nada Damian… Estoy bien- le dijiste con una sonrisa

Hubo un silencio entre ustedes dos no te pareció incomodo hasta que notaste que Damian quería decirte algo pero no se animaba a decirlo…

-¿sucede algo?- le preguntaste tomando sus hombros

-(T-T/N)-nee… yo…-

-Si sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea yo lo entenderé Damian- le dijiste

-D-Dime que no es cierto…- te dijo abrazándote

-¿Qué no es cierto?- le dijiste sin comprender lo que te trataba de decir

-… ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Dime que si somos hermanos y que lo que me dijo María era una mentira!- te dijo Damian abrazándote más fuerte

-D-Damian…- susurraste

_-Asique ya lo sabía…- _Pensaste con tristeza

-Damian eso… no es una mentira no somos familia- le dijiste con tristeza ya que él fue el primero en quererte

-… ¡NO! ¡Me estas mintiendo! ¡¿Por qué me mientes (T/N)-nee?!- te grito con lágrimas en sus ojos azules

-Q-Quisiera que fuera mentira…- susurraste

-T-Te conozco d-de toda m-mi v-vida… (T-T/N)-nee es mi hermana mayor…. O-Onegai d-dime que si lo eres- te dijo mirándote directamente a los ojos

-N-No puedo m-mentirte de esa m-manera Damian…-

Damian se fue corriendo a su cuarto aun llorando dejándote en la sala sola… no querías que él lo supiera no de esta forma pero María ya le había dicho no podías hacer nada….

…_No importa cuanto lo desees no puedes cambiar nada…_

-Creo que tienes razón… aun así no está de más soñar que si puedes hacerlo ¿verdad Black?- dijiste sonriendo de medio lado

Con un suspiro caminaste al cuarto de Damian y tocaste pero nadie respondía solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Damian amortiguados por la puerta… Abriste la puerta y entraste al cuarto de Damian él estaba en su cama llorando…

-Damian…- le llamaste sentándote al lado de el

-L-Lo s-siento p-por irme así…- se disculpó Damian aun llorando

-No bien por eso y lo sabes… ¿quieres hablar?- le preguntaste

-No quiero otra familia… quiero a (T/N)-nee con eso me basta- dijo Damian poniendo su cabeza en tus piernas

-Sabes que… tu verdadera familia se siente igual que tu… no estuvo contigo desde hace mucho tiempo aun así te estuvieron cuidando- le dijiste acariciando su cabeza

-….-

-El hecho que no seamos familia de sangre no quiere decir que no nos volveremos a ver… además si quieres aun puedes llamarme hermana porque para mí siempre serás mi pequeño hermanito- le dijiste con una sonrisa

-¿Siempre? Lo prometes- te dijo Damian

-¡Por supuesto! Lo prometo- le dijiste con una sonrisa la cual devolvió

-Te quiero (T/N)-nee- te dijo Damian dándote un abrazo

-Yo también te quiero… pero ahora a dormir porque mañana volvemos a la escuela- le dijiste acostándolo en su cama

-Aww… ¡no quiero ir!- se quejó Damian

-Pero aun así iremos… ahora a dormir- le dijiste dándole un beso en la frente

**Al día siguiente en Namimori **

-¡Juudaime llega temprano!- le dijo Gokudera acercándose a Tsuna

-Si… Reborn me trajo temprano- dijo Tsuna recordando que Reborn lo arrastro todo el camino a Namimori

-¡Yo! Tsuna, Gokudera- les dijo Yamamoto acercándose a ellos dos

-Buenos días Yamamoto-kun- lo saludo Tsuna

Los tres chicos iban caminando en el patio de Namimori ya que ahora les sobraba el tiempo lo cual era muy extraño… pero bueno

-¡Tsuna-kun!- dijo una voz femenina

-K-Kyoko-chan!- dijo Tsuna ruborizando notablemente

-Llegan temprano ¿Qué hacen?- le pregunto la ojimiel

-E-Estábamos… esto…-

-¡Yo! Kyoko-chan solo hablábamos- dijo Yamamoto salvando a Tsuna

-Oh ya veo…-

-¿Y tú qué haces Kyoko-chan?- le pregunto Tsuna

-Haru y yo estamos cuidando a los niños pequeños ya que a los más grandes les gusta hacerles bromas pesadas- dijo Kyoko con desaprobación por el comportamiento de los grandes

-Eso no es muy amable- dijo Yamamoto, Tsuna solo asintió estando de acuerdo con Yamamoto

-¿quieren conocer a los niños?- pregunto Kyoko

-Claro será divertido- dijo Yamamoto

-Está bien- dijo Tsuna

-Si el Juudaime va yo también- dijo Gokudera

Los cuatro caminaron hacia donde estaba Haru con un niño de cabello rubio…

-¡Oh! ¡Tsuna-san!- grito con alegría Haru

-Hola Haru/ Mujer estúpida / ¡Yo!- saludaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo

Tsuna miro al niño que estaba junto a Haru… tenía cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel clara de alguna manera le parecía familiar. Gokudera se dio cuenta de que Tsuna miraba al niño asique pregunto…

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto Gokudera señalando al niño rubio

-¡Hahi! Él es Damian… ¡Hahi! A Haru se le olvido su apellido Desu~- dijo la castaña

-Mi nombre es Damian Walker- se presentó el niño muy educadamente

-¡Yo! ¡Soy Yamamoto Takeshi pequeñín!- dijo Yamamoto

-Gokudera… Hayato- dijo Gokudera ya que él había preguntado estaba obligado a decírselo

-….- Tsuna no decía nada

-Tsuna-kun ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Kyoko sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Oh si lo estoy… soy Sawada Tsunayoshi pero me puedes llamar Tsuna- le dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa nerviosa

Haru y Kyoko se fueron a jugar con los niños de nuevo dejando a los tres chicos solos…

-¿sucede algo Juudaime?- le pregunto Gokudera mirando de reojo al niño

-Ese niño… ¿no lo recuerdan?- les pregunto Tsuna

-… No realmente- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

-… me parece que… lo he visto antes pero ¿Dónde?- decía Gokudera observando al niño

De repente los tres se acordaron cuando estaban en la cueva… ese niño estaba atrapado en una celda y aquella chica dijo que ella se encargaría de el…

-¿Acaso ella…?- susurro Tsuna

-¿Está viva?- dijeron Yamamoto y Gokudera al mismo tiempo

Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto se despidieron de las chicas y fueron a buscar a Reborn para decirle que el niño seguía vivo…

-¡Reborn!- grito Tsuna entrando al salón de los de segundo año

-¿hnm? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Reborn sin siquiera mirarlos

-Es de la chica de ayer- le dijo Yamamoto tomando su atención

-Hablemos en otro lado… vamos arriba- dijo Reborn caminando

Después de unos minutos ya estaban allí ahora era el turno de los chicos de hablar…

-¿Y bien?...-

-Recuerdas el niño que estaba atrapado en la celda… pues él está vivo lo acabo de ver- le dijo Tsuna

-Si está vivo de seguro la chica también…- dijo Gokudera

-Interesante… ¿no lo crees Hibari?- dijo Reborn volteando a ver a Hibari el cual estaba mirándolos desde el techo más alto

-…hnm…- fue lo único que dijo

-Bueno, es un alivio que estén vivos ¿verdad?- dijo Yamamoto

-Aun la necesitamos…. Dame-Tsuna ve y trae al niño ahora- le ordeno Reborn

-¿Q-Que?...-

-No se preocupe Juudaime yo lo traigo- le dijo Gokudera sacando sus dinamitas

-Ma~ Ma~ ¿no creen que deberías esperar a que terminen las clases?- les dijo Yamamoto

-Buena idea… cuando acaben las clases traigan al niño aquí eso tendrá que atraer a la chica de una vez… y no te preocupes Hibari tendrás tu pelea- les dijo Reborn

Tsuna estaba caminando con Gokudera y Yamamoto a clases…

-¿Cómo traeré a ese niño?- se dijo a si mismo Tsuna

-No te preocupes será fácil- le dijo Yamamoto tratando de animarlo

-¡Por supuesto! Yo lo traeré quiera o no- dijo Gokudera sacando su dinamita

-¡C-Cálmate G-Gokudera-kun!- le dijo Tsuna

-No creo que sea necesario usar eso los niños son muy obedientes- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

Tsuna les dio las gracias por sus palabras de apoyo, cuando entraron a clases fueron atacados por sus fans incluso Tsuna el cual ya era popular en Namimori y a decir verdad extrañaba ser un Dame ya que ahora mucho lo acosan…

**~Después de clases~**

Damian estaba guardando sus cosas para irse a casa ustedes vivían en un hotel por ahora ya que no volverían con la familia Miller, tú le dijiste que lo esperarías en la salida… por eso quería apurarse no te quería hacer esperar

-(T/N)-nee, lleva esperándome 5 minutos debo apresurarme- se dijo a si mismo Damian mientras aceleraba el paso

Damian estaba caminando tan rápido que no se fijó y choco con un chico de primer año…

-L-Lo s-siento mucho…- se disculpó rápidamente

-N-No te preocupes… eres Damian Walker…- le pregunto el chico castaño

-Si… Oh tu eres Tsuna-san- le dijo Damian con una sonrisa

-Si lo soy… a-ah bueno ¿podrías acompañarme?- le pregunto Tsuna

-Lo siento no puedo mi hermana me está esperando afuera- le dijo Damian

-S-Solo será un momento… por favor…- le dijo Tsuna

-… Bien pero solo un momento no quiero que mi hermana se preocupe…- le dijo Damian

Tsuna guio a Damian hacia la zotea donde lo estaban esperando Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari y…. M-Mukuro

_-¿Q-Que h-hace aquí?-_ Pensó Tsuna con nerviosismo

-M-Mukuro… ¿Q-Que haces aquí?- le pregunta Tsuna

-Kufufufu~ he venido por mi pelea- respondió Mukuro

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Damian señalando a Mukuro

-Kufufufu~ ¿Qué hace un niño aquí?- pregunto Mukuro

-Es para atraer a la chica de ayer… no le hagas nada- le dijo Reborn

-¿Quiénes son todos ellos?- pregunto Damian

-Hibari…- respondió Hibari

-Reborn, sabes ¿Dónde está la chica de la cueva?- le pregunto Reborn

-¿Chica de la cueva?... – dijo Damian confundido

-Si ya sabes la chica que te salvo ayer- le dijo Yamamoto

-… La chica que me salvo… ayer… ¿hablan de mi hermana?...- les pregunto Damian acordándose del día de ayer

-¡¿Hermana?!- gritaron todos a excepción de Hibari, Mukuro y Reborn

-Ushishishi~ ¿Dónde está la plebeya?...- preguntaba Bel mientras llegaba a la zotea

-Aun no llega…- le respondió Reborn

Reborn le explico a Bel sobre el plan de atraerte teniendo a Damian con ellos.

-Ushishishi~ pero el plan no funcionara si el niño no grita pidiendo ayuda ¿verdad?...- dijo Bel sacando sus cuchillos y caminando hacia Damian el cual estaba mirando a Hibird

_-Hibari, Hibari…- _Decía el pequeño pajarito

-Eres muy inteligente ¡Hasta sabes hablar!- le decía Damian al pajarito amarillo

-¡HIII! ¡E-Espera no le hagas nada!- le grito Tsuna a Bel

-… Bel tiene razón si no grita tal vez ella no aparezca…- murmuro Reborn

-¡Reborn ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?!- le grito Tsuna

-Ma~ Ma~ hay que calmarlos no es necesario hacerle algo al pequeño- trataba de calmarlo Yamamoto

Todos comenzaron a discutir sobre qué hacer en esta situación… mientras que Damian no entendía nada, ni siquiera sabía porque discutían…

-¿sabes porque pelean?- le pregunto Damian a Hibird el cual solo movió su cabecita en negación…

-… Con que aquí estabas…-

Todos voltearon a ver quién había hablado y en efecto eras tú llevabas el uniforme de Namimori, tu cabello estaba suelto y en tus manos estaba tu bolso con tus cuadernos…

-¡(T/N)-nee! Gomen pero Tsuna-san me necesitaba para algo importante- te dijo Damian caminando hacia ti

-¿algo importante? Bueno ¿ya han terminado?- preguntaste volviendo al grupo de chicos

-E-Etto… y-yo q-quiero hablar contigo- te dijo el castaño con leve temor en su voz

-¿conmigo?... está bien… Damian ve al parque y me esperas allí ¿sí?...- le dijiste con una sonrisa

-¡Esta bien (T/N)-nee!- te dijo Damian y corrió al parque

Ahora solo estaban los chicos y tú pero ninguno de los muchachos hablaba y te estabas empezando a aburrir…

-… y bien… ¿Qué quieres hablar?- dijiste rompiendo el hielo

-B-Bien esto v-veras es sobre…- trataba de decir el castaño pero estaba muy nervioso

-Vamos dímelo, no te are nada…- le dijiste con diversión al ver lo nervioso que estaba

-¿quieres unirte al juego?- te pregunto Yamamoto de una vez

-¿juego? ¿Qué tipo de juego?- le preguntaste a Yamamoto

-De la mafia… es muy divertido… nuestro equipo se llama Vongola ¿Qué dices?- te dijo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa

-Vongola… la mafia de Italia si no me equivoco…- dijiste con rostro serio

-Asique sabes sobre nosotros es bueno de saber- te dijo Reborn acercándose a ti

-No me interesa unirme a ustedes de ninguna manera…- dijiste comenzando a caminar a la salida

-Porque no un trato- dijo Reborn

-¿Trato?... continua- le dijiste dándole de nuevo tu atención

-Tienes un combate con 3 de los nuestros si ganas no te volveremos a preguntar nada sobre la mafia… pero si nosotros ganamos te unes sin excepciones- te dijo Reborn con un brillo en sus ojos

-…Con una condición si yo gano me darán información que necesito… solo así aceptare el trato- le dijiste

-Trato… ahora tus oponentes serán Bel el guardián de la tormenta de Varia…-

-Ushishishi~ el príncipe se divertirá con su nuevo juguete- dijo el rubio balanceando sus cuchillos en sus dedos

-Mukuro el guardián de la niebla de Vongola…-

-Kufufufu~ vamos a divertirnos ahora…- te dijo el chico con peinado de piña

-Y Hibari el guardián de la nube de Vongola- finalizo Reborn

-hnm…-

-¿Hay reglas?- preguntaste

-No. Es sin restricciones todo está permitido en esta pelea ahora comiencen…-

-Kufufufu~ no solo por ser una chica te tendré compasión…- te dijo Mukuro

-Te lo agradezco… no necesito compasión de ninguno de ustedes porque yo no la tendré…- les dijiste a los tres

-Ushishishi~ Veamos como defiendes esas palabras plebeya- te dijo en tono burlón Bel

El primero en atacar como ya se esperaba fue Hibari con sus tonfas tú eras muy ágil asique esquivarlas no era ningún reto… con un rápido movimiento lograste parar un ataque de Hibari dejando a casi a todos en la zotea con una cara de impresión ya que ni siquiera llevabas un arma…

Como Hibari estaba distraído aprovechaste la oportunidad y le diste una patada en el estómago…

-Primera lección: Nunca subestimes a tu oponente…- le dijiste con una sonrisa burlona


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Guardián de la Oscuridad **

-Lección número 1: Nunca subestimes a tu oponente…-

-tch- dijo Hibari parándose

-Kufufufu~ Una chica te está dando una paliza, esperaba más de ti Alondra…- le dijo Mukuro

-Ushishishi~ el príncipe se divertirá con la plebeya- dijo Bel lanzando los cuchillos hacia ti

Los esquivaste perfectamente, pero no contabas con el hecho de que Mukuro te ataco sabias que al esquivarlos caerías en las garras de Hibari pero no podías permitir que tomara control de tu cuerpo o seria el final…

Esquivaste a Mukuro solo para que Hibari te diera un golpe crítico y te lanzara a la pared más cercana…

Hibari corrió hacia ti y se volvió una pelea de solo ustedes ya que tanto tú como Hibari se lanzaban ataques a gran velocidad…

_-Su velocidad aumenta cada segundo…- _pensó Hibari

Bel te lanzo más cuchillos logrando así apuñalar tu brazo izquierdo, caíste al suelo sin moverte ni un milímetro

-Ushishishi~ pensé que sería más fuerte- se burló Bel

-Kufufufu~ creo que no podíamos esperar mucho de alguien como ella- estuvo de acuerdo Mukuro

Mientras que Hibari aún estaba alerta él sabía tu plan no era tonto… Mukuro y Bel se acercaron donde tú estabas para darte el golpe final pero su sorpresa fue que cuando estaba a unos tres centímetros de distancia desapareciste…

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando un cuchillo apuñalo la mano de Mukuro haciendo que tire su tridente a una larga distancia…

-No pensaron que sería tan fácil verdad…- dijiste apareciendo detrás de los tres chicos

-Kufufufu~ creo que me divertiré contigo (T/N)-chan~- te dijo Mukuro

-Ushishishi~ el príncipe se encargara de ti- te dijo Bel

Bel comenzó a atacar lanzándote cuchillos tu solo los esquivabas dando la vuelta en círculos….

-Ushishishi~ Solo sabes huir- te critico Bel mientras seguía atacando

No hiciste caso de sus burlas y seguiste esquivando sus ataques… esperaste a que lanzara tres cuchillos más y paraste…

-Al fin me enfrentaras Ushishishi~- te dijo el rubio sádico

-No lo necesitare… estas atrapado…- le dijiste

En efecto cuando Bel se intentó mover las cuerdas de sus mismos cuchillos le impedían moverse… Y no solo a él hiciste que él te lanzara ataques por todo el lugar evitando quedar atrapada en las cuerdas aunque sus compañeros de lucha no pudieron esquivarlos ya que estaban demasiado ocupados viendo como esquivabas los ataques…

-¡¿C-Como..?!- dijo Bel atónito

-Eso me da la victoria y ustedes me dejaran en paz, y me dirán todo lo que sepan de la familia Walker- les dijiste

-Has derrotado a los mejores asesinos de los Vongola- te dijo Reborn apareciendo de la nada

-Dime lo que sepas de la familia Walker- le dijiste

-¿Por qué tan interesada con la familia Walker?- te pregunto Reborn

-….-

-Bien supongo que un trato es un trato… la familia Walker trabaja para los Vongola son los mejores espías que hemos tenido nunca han fallado, sin embargo ellos están el Italia- te dijo Reborn

-¿Cómo puedo contactarme con ellos?- le preguntaste

-La única manera de hacerlo es por medio de una cede Vongola ya que ellos no aceptan llamadas de fuentes desconocidas- te informo

-¡TCH!- dijiste

_-Necesito contactarme con ellos pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Trabajan para los Vongola y no aceptan llamadas de fuentes desconocidas… esto es un problema sin embargo tengo que llevarles a Damian- _pensaste

-Claro que si fueras parte de los Vongola no tendrías problemas en contactar con ellos- te insinuó Reborn

_-Es verdad si tuviera acceso a sus computadoras podría contactar con los padres de Damian y al fin reunir a su familia…- _

Paso unos minutos en los que ni Reborn ni tú dijeron algo y mucho menos Hibari, Mukuro y Bel ya que estaban muy decepcionados de haber perdido tan fácilmente… Te mantuviste pensando en que deberías de hacer, ellos te quieren de su lado pero ¿Por qué? ¿Quieren el T.E.O.M o quieren que les enseñes a usar mejor sus llamas?...

_-Últimamente he estado tomando demasiadas decisiones- _pensaste

-Te preguntare algo ¿Por qué no puedo ver tu mente?- te pregunto Reborn

-Oh, entonces tú tratabas de leer mi mente… bueno mi mente esta sellada nadie puede ver o leer lo que pienso- le respondiste

-Ya veo, tienes las capacidades que necesitamos para hacer más fuertes a los guardianes Vongola-

-Si me uno a los Vongola ¿Me ayudaran a encontrar a la familia Walker?- preguntaste

-Claro, pero si te unes tendrás que entrenar a los guardianes, ahora los has vencido sin necesidad de usar tus llamas… es decepcionante- dijo Reborn con un suspiro

-Bien, me uniré a los Vongola…-

-Mañana, hablaremos contigo a la entrada de clases aquí en la zotea… hasta entonces- te dijo

Después de haber hablado con Reborn te fuiste al parque donde te estaba esperando Damian…

-(T/N)-nee ¿Dónde estabas? Me estaba comenzando a preocupar- te dijo Damian acercándose a ti

-Solo estaba hablando con los sempais, no es nada vamos a casa, se hace tarde – le dijiste

-¡Hai!-

**~ Al día siguiente ~**

Damian y tú caminaban hacia la escuela, Damian estaba jugando con un carrito de juguete mientras caminaban mientras que tú leías un libro… Cuando llegaste fuiste a dejar a Damian a su salón y luego te fuiste a la zotea como Reborn te lo había pedido que lo hicieras…

Cuando llegaste había 14 chicos y 4 chicas esperándote…

-Bien ya que has llegado te presentaremos a todos…- comenzó a hablar Reborn mientras se acercaba a ti

-Primero tenemos a Tsuna o como lo llamo Dame-Tsuna- te dijo Reborn

-¡R-Reborn! Es un gusto conocerte- te dijo el castaño con ojos del mismo color

-Lo mismo digo, espero que nos llevemos bien- le respondiste

-Hai-

-Como ya lo abras conocido él es Hibari Kyoya, líder del comité disciplinario de Namimori- te dijo Reborn

-hnm-

-…-

-Bien… ahora él es Yamamoto Takeshi, capitán del club de béisbol-

-¡Yo! ¡Puedes llamarme Yamamoto!- te dijo el chico de ojos pardos y cabello negro

-Hola Yamamoto-san- dijiste

-Gokudera Hayato, ya lo conoces-

-Si te recuerdo- dijiste viendo al chico de cabellos grises

-tch…-

-Él es Lambo no es importante- dijo Reborn señalando al niño vestido de vaca que ya conocías

-¡L-Lambo! ¡Eres miembro de los Vongola!- dijiste sin poder creerlo

-¡Eh! ¡La chica del helado! ¡Lambo-san te recuerda!- dijo el niño dándote un abrazo el cual tu devolviste, Lambo se llevaba muy bien con Damian y eso te alegraba

-… Rokudo Mukuro ya lo conoces de la pelea de ayer-

-Kufufufu~ te ves hermosa (T/N)-chan- te dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa coqueta

-Gracias…. Supongo…-

-Miura Haru, amiga de todos o casi todos los presentes-

-¡Hahi! ¡Haru se alegra de conocer a (T/N)-san Desu~!- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa

-También me alegro de conocerte Haru-san- le respondiste con una sonrisa haciendo que Haru se sintiera más cómoda contigo alrededor

-Sasagawa Royhei, líder del club de boxeo-

-¡ME ALEGRO DE CONOCERTE AL EXTREMO!- dijo el chico de cabello blanco y ojos grises

-L-Lo m-mismo digo…- le dijiste medio mareada por el grito

-¡EXTREMO!-

-Kyoko Sasagawa la hermana de Royhei-

-Hola, me alegro de conocerte- te dijo la chica de cabello naranja y ojos color miel

-Yo también me alegro de conocerte Kyoko-san-

-Ella es Bianchi, la hermana de Gokudera-

-Hola… Reborn ¿quieres que te cocine algo?- le dijo Bianchi a Reborn con ojos en forma de corazones

_-Si Yuri estuviera aquí…- _pensaste

-Ella es I-pin-

-¡Hai!- dijo la niña subiéndose en tus hombros

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo I-pin- le dijiste acariciando su cabeza

-¡I-pin moo! (¡I-Pin También!)- dijo I-pin con una sonrisa

-Hasta aquí llegan los Vongola ahora los Varia primero tenemos a su líder Xanxus- dijo Reborn

-Basura…- te dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en un trono

_-¿Dónde demonios saco el trono?- _pensaste

-Levi la mano derecha de Xanxus-

-Si intentas algo contra Boss te matare- te dijo el hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafés

-Puedes intentarlo…-

-Fran es el aprendiz de Mukuro…-

-Hola (T/N)-sempai- te dijo el chico de cabello color chicle y ojos del mismo ton, con voz monótona

-Hola Fran-san- le dijiste aunque serás su profesora él es mayor que tu…

-Ya conoces a Bel-

-Ushishishi~ el príncipe se vengara de la plebeya…- te dijo el rubio jugando con su cuchillo

-Ok, me avisas cuando… pero la próxima será a muerte- le dijiste con ira, no te gusta que te amenacen

-Ushishishi~-

-Lussuria-

-¡Oh! ¡Mira que ternura eres! ¡Eres tan linda!- te dijo el hombre con un peinado punk y gafas de sol

-Ya basta…- dijiste tratando de zafarte de su abrazo…

-Viper o Mammon da igual- dijo Reborn

-….Hola….-

-Hola… ¡YA SUELTAME!- le gritaste a Lussuria

-Aww mira que te ves tierna molesta- te dijo abrazándote más fuerte

-¡VOII! ¡SUELTA A LA MOCOSA!- grito el hombre de cabello largo y gris con ojos grises…

-Y él es Squalo- dijo Reborn apuntando al hombre que te llamo mocosa

**~ 5 Minutos después ~**

Ya todos se habían calmado ya que cuando Lussuria no te quiso soltar Squalo la siguió por todo el lugar, luego Hibari dijo que alteran la paz y los comenzó a seguir con sus tonfas listas para golpearlos… Eso fue más o menos lo que paso hasta que Reborn noto que te ibas y los calmo a todos

-Bien todos se conocen ya, (T/N) será su profesora desde ahora…- anuncio Reborn

-¡No seguiré las ordenes de una niña!- grito Gokudera

-¡VOII! ¡Yo tampoco!- estuvo de acuerdo Squalo

-No necesito que una basura me diga que hacer- dijo Xanxus con odio en su voz

-No lo hagan…- dijiste como si nada

-¡VOII! ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- te grito Squalo

-Lo que escucharon, si no quieren que les enseñe no están obligados pueden irse, solo les enseñare a los que quieran aprender- les dijiste

_**Silencio…. Silencio…**_

-Y-Yo creo que (T/N)-san sabe muchas cosas… yo la seguiré- dijo Tsuna

-¡Pero Juudaime!- le dijo Gokudera

-¡Yo también voy con (T/N) suena divertido!- dijo Yamamoto

-Ushishishi~ utilizare a la plebeya- dijo Bel

-¡VOII! ¡¿Tú también?!- le grito Squalo

-Yo también seguiré a (T/N)-sempai- dijo Fran

-Bueno es obvio que todos terminaran siguiendo el entrenamiento de (T/N), ahora vayan a clase solo faltan 5 minutos para entrar- dijo Reborn

Te dirigiste directamente a tu salón de clases. Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, siempre fuiste la fantasma la que nadie se da cuenta que está allí aunque no quieres que cambie eso por esa razón no querías unirte a los Vongola lo único que esperas es que no tengas ningún problema…

**~ Hora del Almuerzo ~**

Yuri y sus dos amigas estaban en el baño arreglándose para así poder ir a ver los sempais…

-Ahora Reborn-sempai me tiene que mirar- dijo Yuri mirándose en el espejo

-¡Te ves hermosa Yuri-sempai!- le dijo su primera amiga

-Gracias, hoy tengo que hacer que Reborn se fije en mi- dijo Yuri comenzando a soñar despierta

_Fantasía de Yuri_

_-Hola Reborn-sempai- dijo Yuri acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraba Reborn_

_-Y-Yuri…- dijo Reborn con los ojos abiertos mirando directamente a Yuri_

_-¿Sucede algo Reborn-sempai?-_

_-…E-Es s-solo que… t-te ves hermosa… Yuri- le dijo Reborn_

_-¡En serio lo crees!-_

_-Si… Yuri por favor cásate conmigo…-_

_Fin de fantasía_

-Si Reborn-sempai me casare contigo- dijo Yuri dejando a sus dos amigas con cara de "wft"

-Yuri-sempai… ya escucho el chisme de hoy- le dijo la segunda amiga

-… El que dice que la señorita Laura (cocinera), se dejó con su pareja- dijo Yuri sin importancia

-No, el que… dicen que la nerd (T/N), se vio en la zotea con todos los sempais de Namimori- le dijo dejando a la Yuri y a su otra amiga atónitas

-(T/N)… ¿Quién te lo dijo?- le pregunto Yuri

-Todos lo saben solo lo escuche cuando caminaba hacia el salón…-

-¡Esa inútil!- grito Yuri

-No se preocupe Yuri-sempai, de seguro solo es una broma… no creo que los chicos más guapos quieran ver a alguien como (T/N) ¡Qué asco!- dijo la segunda amiga

-Tienes razón de seguro es una broma de mal gusto…-

Mientras tanto tú caminabas por los campos de Namimori buscando a tu hermano ya que le tenías que dar dinero para comprar su almuerzo… pero no aparecía por ningún lado

-Porque no aceptaste el almuerzo preparado en casa Damian…- dijiste y continuaste buscando

**~ En la mesa popular ~**

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn, Mukuro, Hibari, Royhei estaban en la misma mesa tomando gustosamente su almuerzo… bueno la mayoría de ellos Hibari estaba enojado por estar en la mesa y que las chicas no dejaban de verlo…

-Malditas herbívoras- se quejó Hibari

-Kufufufu~ vamos alondra las mujeres necesitan atención, verdad chicas- dijo Mukuro guiñándoles un ojo a las chicas ganándose varios suspiros de parte de ellas

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hibari, son molestas- dijo Gokudera

-Ja, ja tal vez quieren hacer amigos- dijo Yamamoto mientras que todos lo miraban con cara de -_-"

Un niño se acercó corriendo hacia ellos…

-No es el hermano de (T/N)-chan- dijo Yamamoto apuntando a Damian

-hnm… es cierto…- dijo Hibari mirando a Damian

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con tu hermana- dijo Tsuna

-N-No encuentro a (T/N)-nee ya la busque por todas partes…- dijo Damian el cual estaba a punto de llorar

-¡HIII! ¡N-No llores te ayudare a buscarla!- le dijo Tsuna

-¿E-Enserio?-

-Claro- le respondió Tsuna

-No yo iré Tsuna es demasiado lento… esperen aquí- dijo reborn y fue a buscarte

Tú estabas caminando hacia el patio de Namimori para buscar a Damian era el único lugar donde no lo has buscado…

-Ya le he dicho que me espere afuera de su salón…- dijiste mientras caminabas

Estabas tan distraída pensando en donde podría estar Damian cuando chocaste con un pecho duro…

-Ow… Sumimasen- dijiste parándote

Cuando te paraste miras a la persona con la que chocaste y ¡sorpresa!...

-…Reborn-sempai…- dijiste

-Ciaossu (T/N)-chan- te dijo

-No tengo tiempo para hablar estoy buscando a Damian…- dijiste comenzando a caminar

-Espera…- te dijo tomándote del brazo

-¡REBORN-SEMPAI!- grito Yuri al verlos juntos

**Unos segundos antes**

Yuri venia caminando con sus amigas sobre el chisme que no debe ser real o al menos así pensaban ellas hasta que… Te vieron con Reborn… él tenía tu brazo derecho y se estaban viendo directamente a los ojos…

-¡REBORN-SEMPAI!- grito Yuri al verlos juntos

**Actualidad**

-hnm… Yuri- dijo Reborn como si nada porque aun sostenía tu brazo

-¡¿Por qué está sosteniendo el brazo de (T/N)?!- le grito Yuri

-¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?- le dijo Reborn

-Él solo…- estabas a punto de decir pero reborn te atrajo más a él haciendo que te callaras inmediatamente

-No tienes porque decírselo (T/N)-chan… recuerda que es nuestro secreto…- te dijo Reborn mientras se acercaba más a tu rostro haciéndote sonrojar

-¡¿D-De que estas hablando?!- le gritaste

-Oh cierto cuando alguien esté en frente no nos conocemos verdad… bueno (T/N)-chan actuare para ti de nuevo- dijo Reborn con voz melancólica

Reborn convenció a Yuri de irse con él cuando estaban a punto de irse se volteó y te dijo…

-Por cierto Damian esta con los demás…- y se fue

Pasaron unos minutos para que pudieras reaccionar correctamente

-Ese…- susurraste

-¡ESE MALDITO REBORN!- gritaste tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo Namimori ganando una sonrisa burlona de Reborn


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Entrenamiento programado**

_**~ Día Sábado ~**_

Sábado un día para descansar o al menos eso quisieras pero habías quedado con Reborn y los demás en verte con ellos en el bosque de Namimori para hablar sobre el entrenamiento…

-Bueno… esto es un adiós a mi fin de semana…- dijiste con cansancio mientras caminabas hacia el bosque sin llamar la atención obviamente

Estabas caminando sin problemas por las veredas del bosque que te llevarían hacia el centro de este donde habías quedado de verlos dentro de 10 minutos, todo iba bien pero de repente alguien tropezó contigo…

-¡Hahi! ¡Haru lo siente mucho desu~!-te dijo la castaña con preocupación

-…No es nada… por cierto ¿Qué haces en el bosque?- le preguntaste directamente

-Haru está buscando a Tsuna-san desu~- te dijo la castaña con ojos soñadores

-Ya veo… voy a verlo en un momento si quieres ven conmigo- le sugeriste

-¡Gracias desu~!-

Haru y tú siguieron caminando en silencio a ti no te incomodaba para nada pero a Haru si sentía como si fuera un estorbo…

-…umm…. ¿Por qué te verás con Tsuna-san?- te pregunto Haru rompiendo el hielo

-…Tenemos algunos "negocios" que atender… ¿y tú? ¿Eres su novia?- preguntaste como si nada lo cual puso sonrojada y nerviosa a Haru

-¡N-No Haru y Tsuna-san solo son amigos!...-dijo rápidamente

-Pero quieres ser más... ¿correcto?-

-…. ¡Hahi!...-

-Eso me lo dice todo… no eres muy buena mintiendo al igual que Sawada-san- dijiste

Haru se quedó callada y con la cara roja por la breve conversación contigo, estaba tan distraída que ni se dio cuenta que te detuviste y volvió a chocar contigo…

-¡H-Hahi!..-

-Llegamos… siéntate mientras esperamos…- le dijiste ignorando el hecho que choco contigo pues ya sabias que en parte fue tu culpa por ponerla nerviosa

Ya habían pasado 20minutos de la hora acordada y no habían llegado los chicos lo cual te puso molesta porque por venir aquí dejaste a Damian solito en el departamento… Estabas a punto de irte pero viste a alguien que te dejo de piedra allí parada…

-¿Estas bien desu~?- pregunto Haru

-… K-Kenia…- dijiste viendo a la chica que venía corriendo hacia ti con alguien más… ella venía con ¡¿Damian?!

_-Bueno eso explica cómo me encontró, Damian la ayudo…- _pensaste con un suspiro

-¡(T/N)-chan!- te grito Kenia abrazándote por el cuello mientras que Damian solo te saludo desde lejos

-Hola (T/N)-nee- te dijo

-¡Hahi! Eres el hermanito de (T/N)-san ¡Kawaii!- le dijo Haru acariciando la cabeza de Damian el cual solo sonreía

-No es que me moleste que estén aquí pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntaste con cansancio

-¡¿Qué hago aquí?! ¡Chica no te he visto desde que tu hermanastra te dio permiso de llevar a Damian a la playa! ¡Estaba preocupada!- te grito Kenia como si fuera el fin del mundo

-Lo siento… muchas… cosas han pasado…- dijiste

-Aun así ¿Qué haces en bosque (T/N)?- te pregunto Kenia

-Vine a ver a alguien-

-Yare, yare ¿Quién es el afortunado?- te pregunto pícaramente Kenia

-No es lo que piensas- dijiste con un leve sonrojo pero podías ocultarlo muy bien

Le diste a Damian te celular para que se distrajera mientras hablabas con Kenia y Haru para que no confundieran las cosas ya que Haru por el comentario de Kenia creía que estabas en una relación con Tsuna

-Ahora les diré porque estoy aquí, Sawada-sempai necesita mi ayuda para entrenar, no es nada de **romance- **recalcaste por si no entendieron

Haru ya estaba cansada entonces se fue a su casa dejándote sola con Kenia la cual tenía que preguntarte algo importante según ella

-Asique básicamente hablando ¿Eres la maestra de Tsuna-sempai?- te pregunto Kenia

-No solo el también están veamos…. Sawada-sempai, Yamamoto-sempai, Gokudera-sempai, Hibari-sempai, Mukuro-sempai, Sasagawa-sempai…. Xanxus-sempai, Squalo-sempai, Bel-sempai, Fran-sempai… ahora que lo pienso son muchas personas…- dijiste pensando en cómo diablos lo entrenaras a todos

-….-

-¿Kenia? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntaste a tu amiga que parecía como si le iba a dar un ataque al corazón

-… ¡Entrenaras a los chicos más sexys de la escuela! Eso quiere decir estarán todos los chicos contigo a solas… interesante- te dijo Kenia guiñándote un ojo haciéndote sonrojar esta vez muy evidente

-N-No digas tonterías solo son negocios- dijiste tartamudeando

-Entonces porque te sonrojas-

-¡No estoy sonrojada!- gritaste

-Si lo estas-

-¡No! ¡No lo estoy!- volviste a gritar

-Como sea ¿Quién de los sempais te gusta? Creo que estarías bien con Tsuna-sempai o Hibari-sempai aunque también Gokudera-sempai, Aunque he escuchado el rumor de que tienes una relación muy unida con Reborn-sempai- te dijo Kenia

Ahora si parecías un tomate. Estabas a punto de responder pero en ese momento llegaron los chicos entonces rápidamente trataste de ocultar tu sonrojo

-Llegan tarde- dijiste

-Lo siento (T/N)-chan, tuvimos problemas encontrando a Lambo- dijo Tsuna

-No te preocupes (T/N) no es tan mala como parece en realidad ella no mataría ni a una mosca- dijo Kenia

_-Si supieras lo que paso en la playa…- _pensaste

-Como sea, comenzaremos en entrenamiento calentaremos por 1 hora y luego pasaremos a repasar su defensa, si no hacen el calentamiento no tienen derecho a las peleas entienden, y para que sea más interesante si no hacen bien las cosas tendrán un castigo- dijiste con voz de autoridad

-¡Vaya! (T/N)-chan no creí que fueras tan atrevida…- te insinuó Kenia por la parte de "tendrán un castigo"

-¡N-No digas tonterías!- le gritaste con vergüenza

-Kufufufu~ no me importaría un castigo de esos (T/N)-chan- te dijo Mukuro guiñándote un ojo

_-Mira lo que causas Kenia- _pensaste

-¡No digan estupideces! Su calentamiento será correr por 10 minutos luego veremos que más- dijiste

Notaste que ninguno de los chicos se movía de donde estaban ¿Qué diablos les pasa?

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡A correr!- gritaste y los chicos salieron corriendo como el viento

-….-

-No deberías tratar así a tus pretendientes- te dijo Kenia

-¡No lo son!-

Después de la hora de ejercicios los chicos estaban descansando en el suelo recuperando el aire…

-Muy bien ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo por la tardanza de ustedes nos organizaremos, los entrenamientos estarán programados primero mañana será el entrenamiento de los guardianes de la tormenta, luego los de la lluvia, luego los del rayo, después niebla, después nube, después sol y de ultimo cielo- informaste

-Bien- dijeron todos y se retiraron

-Entonces te gusta ¿Gokudera-sempai o Bel-sempai?- te pregunto Kenia

-¡Ninguno! Porque haces preguntas raras-

-No son raras, es que como entrenaras primero a Gokudera-sempai pensé que te llamaba la atención- te dijo Kenia como si nada

-Lo dudo solo hago esto por mi beneficio, nada más- dijiste

Estabas de camino hacia tu casa Kenia se había separado de ti hace dos calles atrás ahora ibas sola con Damian el cual se había dormido

Estabas a punto de entrar a tu casa o departamento cuando sentiste a alguien detrás de ti

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntaste

-Solo estoy haciendo una visita social (T/N)- te dijo Reborn

-Porque no haces tus "visitas sociales" a otra persona- dijiste

-Porque hacérselas a otra persona cuando estás aquí- te dijo

-Como sea haz lo que quieras- dijiste entrando a tu casa pero cuando entraste Reborn ya estaba dentro

-Es un lindo lugar- te dijo mirando a los alrededores

-¿Cómo entraste?-

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Reborn tomando un álbum de fotos tuyas ignorando la pregunta que recién hiciste

Rápidamente le quitaste el álbum a Reborn pues no querías que viera ciertas fotos… tuyas

-No te han dicho que es de mala educación revisar la casa de una chica- le dijiste enojada

-Muchas veces- respondió el sicario

-Escuche que mañana entrenaras a Gokudera y a Bel- comento

-Así es- dijiste

-¿Estas interesada en alguno de ellos?-

-¿Qué? Pareces una segunda Kenia ahora escucha porque no lo repetiré No me interesa ninguno de ustedes ni ahora ni nunca ¿entiendes?- dijiste con irritación pues ya mucho te habían preguntado eso

-¿Ninguno?-

-Así es-

-Eso lo veremos (T/N) porque algunos ya tenemos nuestros ojos en ti sabes- te dijo y sin decir nada más se fue

-¿Qué quiso decir?... Hombres- dijiste mientras preparabas la cena

**Bien hasta aquí lo dejare en el próximo capítulo tendrás unos momentos a solas con Gokudera y Bel**

**Espero que les haya gustado, procurare que el próximo capítulo sea más largo que este**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
